


Oh Remember Me My Captain

by ktwinchesterhale



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (jk) - Freeform, Age Difference, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, And Tony does not care cause Cap'n is hot, Bondage, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Hospital, Howard Stark does not approve of Tony hitting on Cap, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Near Death Experiences, Omega Tony Stark, Porn, Rutting, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Superfamily, Time Travel, and a flashback, and that concludes chapter 6, chapter six tags, don't worry they don't go all the way, guilt complex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwinchesterhale/pseuds/ktwinchesterhale
Summary: MCU/slight 616 a/b/o fusion:Steve wakes up in 2009. Everyone says he should remember the 1990's but he doesn't the last thing he remembers is crashing into the ice during a world war. He is released from the hospital under Tony's care even though he's have never met Tony and Tony has his hands full with two rambunctious boys.





	1. July 2009

When Steve awoke he was perplexed everything looked different. The hospital he was in appeared to be made of a great deal of vinyl and a great deal of electronic devices, the only time he’d seen more was the day of Erskine's experiment. A black man with an eye patch stood at the base of the bed.

“Welcome back Captain Rogers, you’ve been MIA for 12 years.”

“I’ve what?”

“Don’t worry we called Tony. He’s on his way.”

“Who’s Tony?”

The man’s eye hardened. “Captain, do you remember who I am?”

Steve just stared at him. He wasn’t sure what the hell was going on. “Sir I’m sorry but I’ve never met you before in my life.”

“Do you know what year it is?”

“Well, you said I slept for 12 years so I’d say it’s 1956 if I can do the math correctly.”

The man sighed. “Captain I think you have amnesia I’m going to get the Doctor.”

“What is it like 1960 or somethin’?”

The man shook his head.” No Captain, it’s 2009.”

Fury intercepted Tony Stark who was running through the shield facility. “Stark. Hold up a minute we need to talk.”

Tony tried to get past the director. “Look Whatever it is can wait- I need to see Steve.”

Fury stepped in front of him again. “That’s what we need to talk about. Tony, Steve has retrograde amnesia. He doesn’t remember anything after his original MIA in 1945.”

That seemed to get to the Omega. “He doesn’t…” Tony felt ever insecurity he had creep over his heart. “He doesn’t remember me or….”

“No our Doctors are hoping, seeing his family will bring something back.”

“Coulson is picking up Peter now from Midtown high.”

Steve was up changing trying to find the dials on this color TV to change the channel when Doctor Anders returned. He thought it was swell that an Omega could be a Doctor in this new world he woke up in. “Steve, Director Fury and I have some people we’d like you to meet.”

Director Fury returned with a handsome omega that was in his late thirties.

The omega seemed to be surprised and scrutinizing every inch of the super-soldier.

Fury placed a hand on the omega’s shoulder. “This is Tony Stark.”

Steve stepped forward with his hand held out for a handshake. “I’ve been told I should remember you. I’m sorry. I don’t remember.”

“It’s okay. At your age I’m surprised you remember anything, Cap.” Tony said smirking as he shook Steve’s hand. “Although I have to admit you’re still the handsomest ninety year old I’ve ever seen.”

Fury rolled his eye. Steve blushed and struggled to compose himself for a minute. Was Tony flirting with him? “Um… Mr. Stark, how do I know you? The only Stark I know is Howard.”

Tony began moving about the room. “Yep, that’s my old man. I graduated from MIT when I was fifteen. Went to work at my dad’s company. Dad housed you after you came out of the Artic. So I guess you could say we were roomies.”

“I’m surprised Howard let me stay. I mean an Alpha in a house with an Omega they’re not related to usually causes trouble.”

Tony grabbed the remote from the side of the bed and flipped the channel. The remote got Steve’s attention as he quickly looked back and forth between the TV and the Remote. “Wasn’t a problem, as I was married and had my first son four years later. What’s the matter Cap? Never seen Star Wars?”

“Star what?”

“Cool. Empire Strikes Back. It’s an old classic.” A voice at the door said.

Steve turned to see a teenager with Tony’s dark eyes and build. His hair was lighter and jaw line a bit more square.

“_Peter_.” Tony warned.

The boy was all smiles. “Mr. Captain America, sir. It’s an honor to meet you.”

“Like wise, Peter, was it.” Steve shook his hand. The kid positively radiated happiness. Steve smelled a waif of Omega with faint traces of another Alpha. For some reason, the smell instantly made Steve and to protect the boy. Tony apparently smelled it at the same time because he stepped closer and pulled the boy's t-shirt collar over only to find a large fresh hickey.

“Peter! Who on Earth did this?”

Peter jerked away. “Dad! It’s not a big deal.

“Not a big deal!” Tony was glaring daggers at the boy. “You’re fifteen! _Not _a big deal my ass. I’m not stupid you know any harder that would be a mating bite and… I can tell whoever gave you that was behind---.”

Tony suddenly grabbed Peter and pulled him into the hall with both of them facing away from Captain America. “Were you having sex?”

“Dad!” _ Steve could see the family resemblance. _

“Just please for the love of God tell me you used protection.”

“Are we really having this conversation now!” Peter hissed.

Steve just looked to the ground this conversation was incredibly awkward, and it wasn’t like going into the hall did anything he and Fury could hear everything. Fury, however, appeared to be un-phased by the conversation.

“Are you really going to embarrass me in front of Captain America?”

“You’re embarrassed! I’m the one who’s got a fifteen-year-old skipping school to go be had by what’s her name.”

Tony grabbed the boy and pushed further from Steve’s room. “Go! We’ll talk about this at home. While I go fill out the paper work, you call Happy to pick us up.”

Fury finally spoke. “Good Luck with that family, Captain.”

“What do you mean?”

“Stark is your emergency contact on file. His home is also your last known living address. Lucky Stark has an excessive amount of rooms and kept all your old stuff-well what isn’t on loan to the Smithsonian. Doctors think returning to some semblance of your old life, will help you get your memories back.”

Steve nodded. “Tell me have they always been like that?”

Fury stood from the chair he’d taken. “Those boys have had a rough couple of years.”

“It have anything to do with the fact that Stark’s chest glows?”

“It has everything to do with it. Stark’s husband, Obadiah Stane, paid to have him killed and abducted so he could take over Stark Industries. Only Tony survived by putting a ridiculously powerful generator in his chest and killing Obadiah. Tony’s kids only know half of that story though. They think terrorists abducted Tony. And Obadiah died in a tragic airplane accident.”

“Why would he have kids with a man like that?”

“He didn’t, well, Peter the boy you met, his father was one of my best soldiers. Tony married him when he was eighteen.” Fury paused. “He went missing on one of your missions. Tony’s other son… is a different story.”

Fury turned to leave the room and pointed up to the TV. “Peter is right, that’s a classic.”

Steve looked up in time to see the protagonist say _He told me enough, he told me you killed him. _ The robot looking man replied _No, I am your father._ Followed by an over dramatized scream. Steve sat and watched until Tony returned. _Really _he thought _how bad could it be to have your father return from the dead._

On the long list of surprises of the day, finding out that the Stark Mansion was now Stark Tower wasn’t even in the top ten- barely on that list was finding out the living floor of the tower talked. Jarvis was what Tony and Peter called the disembodied voice.

Tony instructed Peter to give him a tour of the penthouse, which the kid was beyond happy about, he was literally climbing up the walls. (This ability was probably second).

“So this is the kitchen. You might want to get a mini-fridge if you want to keep anything for yourself, there is a list on the fridge whatever you want Pepper, that’s dad’s PA, she has stuff delivered every week. I have my snacks ordered and put into my own room cause no one in this house remembers to write anything on the list but me, and they steal leftovers. The coffee machine is over there. We have one in the lab but don’t touch it cause dad makes coffee that is more grounds than coffee. And he’s particular about his lab. Actually don’t touch anything in his lab. Actually don’t go in his lab.”

The kid finally appeared to take a breath for a second and smiled up at Steve. “I just have one question. What is a mini-fridge?”

Peter blinked at him trying to comprehend what the man was asking.

Before he could explain this to the Captain, a pair of rolled-up socks collided went on a collision course for Peter’s face. Peter simply ducted out of the way; Steve’s reflex was to catch it.

The Alpha looked in the direction from which the projectile had come. A boy about twelve was staring at him from the balcony of the next floor holding some kind of potato gun.

“Come get your laundry.” He said loading another pair of socks into the gun.

“Dude, can’t you see I’m busy.” The younger boy fired again, this time Peter caught the socks.

“Busy is too old for you.” The younger boy fired again. This time Peter caught the socks his face turning red.

“Du.. Psh.. what?...Do you even realize who he is?” Peter gestured wildly.

“Uh no. but unless he’s gonna get your underwear off of the dyer, Dad’s gonna pitch a fit.”

“I will do it later, I promise. Look, Dad told me to give the Captain a tour.” Peter whined.

The younger boy looked un-phased. “I promise you the next thing I load into this is gonna be a dirty pair of underwear.”

Steve opened his mouth to run biohazard control, but Peter chucked the socks back at his brother and heads for the stairs. “I hope all Alpha’s aren’t as disgusting as you as a tween.”

Steve gave Peter a small smile as he left. “We all get a bit gross. Though I never threw underwear at someone.”

Steve was slightly amused by Peter’s younger brother, who propped his gun over his shoulder. The boy was staring Steve down, as if challenging him. It was kind of adorable this pre-pubescent alpha thinking he could protect and take care of his brother and Tony. 

“You a new SHEILD Agent assigned to protect us?” He said.

“Not assigned, but I’ll still protect you all if need be. What’s your name, son?”

“Harley. And I don’t call me son. Only my Father got to call me that.” Steve leaned back against the counter as Harley descended the stairs. “What’s your name?”

“Steve. I’m sorry to hear about your Father. I was about your age when I lost my dad.” He held his hand out to the boy.

Harley aimed his gun at Steve. “Thanks. Before I decided if I want to like you, you after my dad’s company or money?”

Steve laughed. He liked this little punk. “No, I can promise that isn’t what I’m here for.”

The younger alpha replaced his weapon on his shoulder. “Yeah? Then what are you here for?”

“Doctor’s said I have amnesia, I don’t remember the last sixty-five years. So I guess I’m here to get my memories back.”

“Dude, You’re like thirty tops- I call bullshit.”

“Harley, watch your mouth.” Tony said as he walked in and started digging around in the fridge. “And believe it or not, he’s ninety-one.”

Harley dropped his gun onto the counter and hopped up on a stool. “How is that possible?”

Tony pulls out a piece of cold pizza. “A great health plan and supplements, provided by a Jewish-German national that fled Nazi Germany.”

“What like Captain America?”

“It’s a good thing you’re pretty.” Called Peter from the second floor. “Cause you didn’t get the brains.”

Steve held out his hand again. “Captain Steven G. Rogers. Aka Captain America.”

Harley actually looked impressed as he shook the Captain’s hand. “J. Harley Stane. Dad’s like your biggest fan he owns most Captain America memorabilia.

Tony quirked his mouth but kept chewing.

“Like half the stuff that is in the Smithsonian exhibit is Dad’s collection.” Tony coughed as his youngest continued. “Though he said he kept most of you’re personal stuff here.”

Steve turned to Tony. “You have my stuff?”

Tony nodded. “Most of your notebooks over the past few years. Um, some other personal items.” Tony waved him to follow. Harley trailed behind.

“So what was it like to fight Nazi’s?” Harley asked as they followed Tony through to the storage room.

“Like fighting any bully.”

“Never had a bully. Try again.”

Steve gave Tony a look. “You don’t remember right now but you did a lot of anti-bullying campaigns in the nineties. My first dance with my mate was at one of the charity events.”

They continued walking and finally came to a bedroom with a few dust-covered boxes. “This is the stuff I thought you wouldn’t want shown off in a museum. Seemed to personal.”

Steve nodded “Thank you for keeping all this.”

Tony nodded and started for the door. Harley didn’t move. The omega nudged his son’s shoulder. “Leave him be. This is personal.”

“He can stay if he wants. Might help me remember if I can tell someone stories about things right.”

Tony gave Steve a slight smile. “Maybe.”

Steve started through the boxes. The first thing he found was a Brooklyn Dogers baseball cap. He pulled it out and put it on Harley’s head. “How bout that, Dogers still around?”

Harley looked away to hide the sadness in his eyes. “Yeah. They're in LA now. I used to go to Mets games. I’m not a big sports fan, but dad used to take me and I guess it was cool.”

Steve tried to reassure him. “My dad took me too. It gets easier with time. And hey maybe you and I can go together one day and just remember our dads.”

Harley kinda smiled. “I’d like that.”

Steve continued to dig through his tuff. he mostly found old photos of him and Bucky from the ’30s. They a few of his early sketch books. Then there was nothing. He told Harley a few stories about German and how Bucky died. About how many times that Bucky saved his ass growing up.

Harley left to go grab them drinks.

Steve closed the box and moved on to the next one. He grabbed the box and moved back to the old couch.

The time jump was staggering. The first box was the 30’s and 40’s the next box was from the 90’s. The first thing Steve pulled out was some several black rectangles with white cogs imbedded into them. The labels read Christmas of 94’ and 95’. Steve would ask Tony about it later.

The next thing he pulled out was a picture album. The first one was of him with several S.H.I.E.L.D agents, it looked like a unit picture. Most of the faces didn’t ring any bells. But Steve recognized a much younger Tony Stark. He wasn’t much older than Peter leaning against Steve’s shoulder. The date read 1991.

Steve flipped to the next page. It was of young Tony covered in mechanical grease up to his elbows in some kind of machine. He looked amused and like he was about to do something he shouldn’t.

The next picture was of Steve with grease in his hair and all over his face looking very un-amused. Tony was laughing in the background. Even though he didn’t remember it they seemed like they were really close.

A few pictures later, was one from some formal event. Steve, Tony, a much older Howard and a woman that must have been Howard’s wife were posed together in a picture. A news clipping with the same picture and an Article about the Capt. America anti-bullying league fund raiser was on the next page.

Steve had to admit Tony looked like the kind of omega that wouldn’t have given him or even Bucky the time of day back when. Hell, Tony was very attractive now after having two pups. But as a young man, he was a bombshell. Steve had seen less attractive omegas painted on the side of planes.

There were pictures of family skiing trips, Steve was there and so was Tony. The vast majority of the pictures were of Tony. Steve would almost swear in this life he couldn’t remember whoever was behind that camera was very much in love with Tony. Steve looked over in the box but the camera was missing.

Then Steve flipped the page and there was an ultrasound of Peter. The next picture was Tony throwing up in a toilet flipping the camera off. Several more pictures of various things Tony reading a kids book to his very swollen belly.

There was a picture of an exhausted Tony holding a tiny newborn baby, Peter, Steve assumed. The last picture in the album was of Howard holding Peter and Steve with an arm around him and a ridiculous cigar in his mouth.

Steve couldn’t figure it out-where was Peter’s father, Tony’s mate?

He pulled and old sketch book out of the box next. He quickly flipped through it, until something caught his eye. It was an intimate drawing of young Tony, laying shirtless on the very couch Steve was sitting on fiddling with some piece of technology. Oh god, he had been in love with Tony.

“Peter’s gotta Crush, Peter’s gotta crush!” Harley danced around the living room.

“Would you shut up? I do not! I just meet him.” Peter continued to fiddle with his camera.

Harley responded in a mocking voice. “_Oh Captain, sure I’ll give you tour last stop is my bedroom.”_

Peter chucked an empty film canister at Harley. “Shut up. It’s not like that!”

Harley flopped over the back of the couch so that his legs ran up the back. He was quiet for a moment before asking his brother. “You gonna lay like this on the couch and pretend it's his shoulder.”

Peter dropped the camera. “What? No! You’re disgusting. I don’t like him like that okay. You just don’t get it.” Peter flicked his brother’s ear.

“Dude, you were totally checking out his arms in the kitchen.”

“I told you. It's not like that.”

“Oh yeah. Then explain it to me?”

“What are you explaining to him, Pete?” Tony said as he drank juice straight from the cartoon in the kitchen.

Peter opened his mouth to answer but not before Harley spoke up. “He’s got the hots for Captain America.”

Tony spit juice across the island and coughed. “He better fucking not!”

Harley sat up and grinned at Peter. “Busted.”

Tony marched over and sat down in front of both his sons. “Har, Steve- Captain America- was my mate, he’s Peter’s father.”

Harley looked stunned. Then turned to Peter. “Okay so why were you checking out his arms, if you knew, creep.”

Peter smiled. “He used to carry me under his arm around the house. I was just wondering it he could still do it.”

“Oh… I get it, dude, I miss my dad too.”

A few minutes later Steve walking to the living room.

“Any memories come back?” Tony called out. Steve shook his head.

Tony stared at him for just a second. “Tell you what how about we go out for Chinese.”

Harley groaned. “Are we going to that fancy place in China Town?”

Tony shook his head. “We’re going to Chu’s. Maybe that will jog Steve’s memory.”

Steve followed Tony and the kids down to the garage and past Tony’s lab. They piled into a new Audi Q7 and headed out. It didn’t take very long for Steve to realize they were headed to the Williamsburg Bridge.

“Tony, if you’re thinking that Brooklyn will help me remember, it has probably changed to much to be any help.”

They drove to Greenpointe. A little mom and pop shop named Chu’s sat on the bottom floor a building surrounded by very expensive looking stores. The inside was lit with fluorescent lights and the booths were made of hard light blue press wood.

Steve looked up at the illuminated menu and said a silent thank you that there were pictures. But he still didn’t know what anything was.

“Tony, I have no idea what to order. And I don’t have money in my wallet.”

“Steve, relax, we eat for free here and I know what you like, even if you don’t.”

A second later a little old Chinese man, steve assumed was Chu, came from the kitchen. “Mr.Stark” was the only thing Steve understood out of the next few exchanges between Chu and Tony.

Finally, he gestured to a seat. “He’s got us.” Tony Said.

Peter called something after the man. Chu laughed and gave Peter the thumbs up.

They grabbed drinks from the fountain and slid into a booth with Harley and Peter against the wall.

“So you speak Chinese?” Steve asked.

“Fluently, along with Japanese, French, Russian and Italian.”

“Same but with German and Spanish.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “It’s not a completion Capt. Besides, I hardly think your Italian counts as fluent.”

Steve smirked. “Do you and I have a lot of conversations in Italian?”

“Di solito sembrava una confessione appassionata.” Tony smirked.

“Wait, are you Catholic?” Steve said ignoring Peter and Harley flicking straw wrappers at each other.

“I am my mother was Catholic and Italian. Is that a problem?”

“No. No. I know the Italians were oppressed. And I have no problem with Catholics, I mean I was raised Catholic.”

Tony smirked. “Steve, I know. I know ever thing about you even if you know nothing about me.”

_But I want to know. _Thought Steve.


	2. August 2009

Steve had been living in the Stark Tower for over a month and still no memories since 1945 had comeback. Shield had issued him back pay on his salary, a new ID and this new currency called a Visa card. It was a Saturday, Peter and Harley were on the couch eating cereal and Tony was in his lab.

Steve had a crazy idea; one Tony would no doubt disapprove. “Hey, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

Somehow that got both boys attention. “Tomorrow? its 9 am where are you going?”

Cap pulled on a jacket. “I’m taking a train to DC to see the exhibit on me.”

Peter looked scared. “You can’t do that. Dad wouldn’t approve.”

“Peter, the thing about being an adult is you don’t need someone else’s approval to do things and can spend your money and time how you like.” And walked into the elevator.

It was about two hours into the train ride when Steve heard the voices coming about four rows up from him. “Quiet.”

“You be quiet.”

“Will you sit down? He’ll see you.”

“I have to pee.”

Steve stood up he recognized the voices; Tony was gonna kill him.

“Well hold it! you should have gone at the station.”

“I did. I just have to go again.”

“You wouldn’t if you hadn’t drank a soda.”

“You’re such a-” Harley stopped talking when he saw Steve looming over them.

“What’s happen’ Captain?” Peter piped.

“Does Tony know you two are here?”

The boys shared a look. “What? Psh of course he does. How else do you think we bought the tickets.” Peter tried to explain.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Really, then why do I get the feeling you stole his card and snuck out.”

“Uh. No. Dad let us borough it. He didn’t want you to be alone in case it upsets you.” Harley said. Peter nodding in agreement.

Steve shrugged and pulled out his phone. “Okay so if I call him on this device he gave me and ask him-“

“No!!” “Don’t” Both boys said in unison.

Steve crossed his arms. “That’s what I thought.”

Peter stuck his chin out definitely. “Didn’t you sneak off to rescue Sergeant Barnes, despite it being directly against orders.”

Steve just stared at him and Peter stared right back. “That was different.”

“Really, how?”

_Yep, Peter was definitely Tony’s son. _“Fine. You all can come but if Tony finds out. I didn’t know you two followed me until we were at the museum. Got it.”

The boys grinned.

They caught a cab outside of Union Station to the Air and Space Museum.

They waited in line and Harley told Steve about his latest video game.

The lady at the counter gave Steve a once over. “Taking your younger siblings on a day at the museums.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Future Step-kids actually.” Peter interrupted laying the black credit card and his school id on the counter.

The Lady looked at Peter’s I.d. and the card. “Sorry about your Dads’. You get in free of course Mr. Stark, so I’ll ring you up for two tickets.”

Harley snatched the tickets.

“Future-Step kids?” Steve asked as they walked inside. “Well, how else would you explain why you’re escorting around Tony Stark’s kids.”

“I could say I’m your bodyguard.” Steve said.

“Steve no one is going to believe that dad isn’t sleeping with an Alpha as attractive as you.”

Steve felt his jaw drop. _Okay, so Tony was… easy. They were still obviously close. He just couldn’t remember. _“So Mr. Stark, how come you get in free?”

Steve could see Peter ‘s posture go ridged. “Uh. I um… See it’s just policy with a school ID?”

Steve didn’t believe him for a second, but he let it slide the kid clearly didn’t want to answer.

They wandered through the other exhibits. It was hard to get Harley to focus as he had a fascination with everything in the Air and Space Museum.

It took both Steve and Peter to herd him away from different exhibits until finally, they spotted the Captain America exhibit.

The entrance was guarded by the uniforms of Steve and the Howling Commandos, the images of their faces were projected above each uniform. The projections alternated between black and white photos from the war to the last photos of them, along with birthdates and for many death dates. Jacques had apparently gone MIA in 1945 not long after Steve. Gabe Jones had been alive until 1982. Dum Dum had lived until 1993. Damn Steve wished he could remember if he visited him before he died.

Then there was Steve. MIA Nov, 7, 1996. Apparently, he’d had a full beard in his last photo. _Huh. It looked good_. Next to him was Bucky MIA on January 3, 1945. Falsworth had been the last one alive in 2001. Morita had died in 1989. Steve said a small prayer that they had happy lives.

Peter tugged on his arm towards the entrance.

The first case and artifacts were about Steve’s life before the serum growing up in Brooklyn. Some of Steve’s early sketches were up and even some of the War commission prints he worked on.

There was a place for kids to compare how tall they were to Little Steve Rogers. Even Harley was taller. It made Steve smile to see Harley act his age.

The next section was Project Rebirth the museum even had the equipment At that point Steve started noticing the signs that said Loan from S.I. or S.H.I.E.L.D. Honestly the equipment made Steve a bit nervous just remembering the painful experience and losing Dr. Eskines right after.

He glossed over sections on his Wartime battles, he didn’t need to be reminded of the fighting he remembered every detail of that. They had a touching memorial to Bucky and when Steve lost him. Brief details about his and Peggy’s relationship. Next, there were the details of his crashing the plane.

It was the next section that caught his eye, titled Captain America Returns: MIA for 46 years! 

There were pictures of him in Army uniform standing in front of a press conference with Howard. Steve could just make out Tony standing next to his mother in the background. He looked different, not just younger, he had on round glasses for one thing. A sign pointed him out, Tony Stark in the background.

The next few sections were mostly about Steve working as a soldier once again. This time for SHIELD

Then the next section caught his attention. It was the work Tony had mentioned about anti-bullying. Videos and commercials and a few pictures of the fundraisers. One picture from one of these events caught his eye. Steve was in full military uniform slow dancing with Tony and an article from a newspaper. Captain America and Tony Stark: Couple???. The article was projected in larger print up on the wall. “_At Friday’s fundraiser for the Captain America Anti-bullying league Commander Roger aka Capt. America brought the eighteen-year-old S.I. heir, Tony Stark as his plus one. The pair was seen slow dancing for most of the evening to the songs of Etta James and Frank Sinatra. Is it too early to question if they are dating or was this their big announcement to NY society?”_

There was a button right below the words so Steve pressed it. The museum was rigged so the previous article changed in a flash of news headlines and flashing cameras followed by photos and headlines. “_Captain America elopes with Stark Heir_”. 

There was news footage of Steve holding Tony bridal style kissing him on the steps of the NYC courthouse. He watched himself say something but he wasn’t listening to the interview.

Something clicked in Steve’s head. He was married to Tony. That was why SHIELD had called Tony, why Tony had his stuff. Why there hadn’t been another man in Peter’s birth pictures. _Oh God, Peter was his son._

Peter was leaned up against a wall looking rather nervous a few steps away while Harley was drink and eating an ungodly amount of soda and cotton candy. Steve turned and grabbed Peter by the arm into a hug. “Pete, I’m so sorry I don’t remember any of this.”

He could feel Peter crying into his shirt. “Does this mean I don’t have to call you Steve or Mr. Captain anymore?”

Steve smiled into his son’s hair. “You can call me whatever you want.”

“I used to call you Pop when I was little.”

“Pop it is.”

Steve noticed Harley standing there looking a bit jealous. Of course, he was, Peter had gotten his father back and Harley had lost his. Steve pulled Harley into the hug as well. “I’m not your kid.”

Steve ruffled his hair. “I think technical, you’re my step-son, but if something hadn’t gone wrong on a mission, you’d be mine.”

Peter mumbled into his chest. “So like multiple universe theory or time travel, where something didn’t go wrong with the mission and Harley’s your son too in another universe.”

Steve grinned. “Yeah. Harley can be my kid from another universe. Sound good Harley?”

Harley grinned before pulling from the hug. “I think that would make me the first kid with three biological dads. Come on, the Iron Man exhibit is next.”

“The Iron what?”

Peter blanched. “Harley I don’t know that we should see that. Dad will tell us when he’s ready.”

Steve followed the boys to the next exhibit. He didn’t what to know how he went missing a second time. He knew the date and that was bad enough. Peter was a toddler. He’d rather not remember the stupid reason he’d left his family behind. If he didn’t know he could pretend it was a good reason.

The first section of the iron man exhibit was news footage of a news anchor asking Tony “Do you think Captain would be angry that you remarried a month after his MIA? Is it true you were cheating on him? Some claim his plane was sabotaged to allow you to marry your lover.” That was when Tony punched out a reporter. Brutally too, there were articles of lawsuits and counter lawsuits.

Headlines of Tony’s marriage to Obadiah Stane and the transfer of his power as CEO to his new husband followed. Basically the story of how Tony took a back burner in the company and then Harley’s birth. August 6, 1997.

No wonder the reporter asked if Tony was cheating, he would have had to been with Obadiah less than a week after Steve went missing for Harley to be born. Even though Steve couldn’t remember it, it still kinda hurt. Maybe this was why Tony didn’t want him to come here.

The next bits were about Stark Industries and a war in Afghanistan. There was a battle map with armored vehicles labeled the Stark Kidnapping. Steve was wondering if this was what Fury had talked about.

He looked up to see Peter and Harley staring wide-eyed at a video of Terrorists holding a gun to their father’s head. Tony was bloody and beaten.

Steve put his hand over his boys’ eyes. “Come on, I don’t need to see this and neither do you. Let’s go get something to eat.”

They left the museum and grabbed hotdogs before walking to the Capital Pool. Steve was honestly surprised at how much both of them could eat. Harley ordered four and Peter ordered six the same as Steve.

“I only eat five but give it thirty minutes and Harley will be able to eat another.” He told Cap prepping the last uneaten hot dog how Harley liked. Harley was assembling a remote-controlled plane Peter bought him-with Tony’s card- at the gift shop

Steve smiled. “You’re a good brother, Pete.”

He shrugged. “I wasn’t always… Wasn’t the first time I’d seen that footage either. Obadiah was on a plane when that footage came through so I had to ID my dad in it.”

“I’m sorry you shouldn’t have had to do that. And I’m sorry about Harley’s dad.” Steve said.

“I’m not.” The teenager’s response surprised him. “The only person he was nice to in our family was Harley because Harley was his son. When dad got kidnapped Harley was all I had. Stane wasn’t there for me, Uncle Rhodey would've been but he was busy trying to get dad back.

Harley’s had a hard time with it. But honestly, dad’s been happier than I ever remember, Harley’s just to young to know what an asshole his father really was.”

Steve put his arm around Peter. “Someone at school asked me if the rumors were true, that dad was a black widow and killed Obi too. And I told him I hoped he did. It would be Karma after how he treated him.” Peter started crying.

“I’m sorry Pete, I’m sorry I disappeared.”

“Dad says to look at the bright side without Captain America being gone we’d have no arch reactor or Iron Man.”

Steve rubbed Peter’s back and looked up just in time to dodge Harley’s remote control plane diving towards his head. It mad both Peter and Harley laugh. Steve had to admit it was pretty funny.

“Alright come on we need to get back before Tony finds out.” Steve said standing up.

“Before Tony finds out what?” A slightly electronic voice said.

Harley’s eyes were wide. Steve and Peter both turned around to see Iron Man hovering over the water. “You mean before Tony finds out that his sons' stole his credit card and followed a man with almost full amnesia to a city two hundred miles away.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Look, Iron Man, the boys are fine, I just wanted to see if anything jogged my memory and nope it didn’t so Tony doesn’t need to know about this.”

_“Oh, Tony doesn’t need to know.”_

Peter tugged on Steve’s sleeve as Iron Man sassed back. But unfortunately, Steve ignored him. “You know how irrational and hot-tempered Tony can be, especially over his boys, besides they’re good kids just trying to help.”

Then the Iron Man cracked apart and out walked Tony onto the ledge of the pool.

Alright, Steve had a new thing at the top of his surprising things about the modern world list.

“Oh, I know exactly how Tony gets about his kids. He gets worried. He gets scared. And that the only thing- the only thing that matters is that his babies are okay!”

“Dad, it's not-” Peter tried to cut in.

“Nope. Zip it, Pete, the adults are talking. You’ve been _responsible _enough today.”

Steve pushed on Tony’s shoulder. “Don’t talk to him like that.”

“Screw you, Rogers he’s my kid.”

“Our kid.”

Tony did a double-take. “What did you say?”

“I said our kid…He is, isn’t he? The fact that I was married to you was what you were hiding from me in the museum.”

“Peter is adopted and you were gone for too long to get to claim him anymore.”

“Adopted is that what you told the press so they wouldn’t come for our son. Cause I’ve seen him do flips off the second story of buildings and be fine. Almost like I don’t know Tony, he’s got some kinda serum jacking up his blood.”

Tony’s face was as red as his suit. “Look I get it, I know people would have been after him. Just stop lying to me Tony, maybe all your lies are the reason I haven’t gotten my memories back.”

Tony and Steve were clearly ignoring the crowd around them with camera phones. “You think I’m responsible for your amnesia!”

“Yes! You’re so damn scared about how I’d react when I realized you slept with Stane before I was official MIA, that you would rather I just bumble around like an idiot and not know I had a family. You won’t face your past so we can have a future. You’re a coward!”

Really Steve should have seen the punch coming, but he didn’t. Tony turned and put the suit back on, before grabbing Harley and Peter with each arm and blasting off.

Steve stared in the mirror. He had a nice fat split lip. It would be well in the morning but he was more concerned with the fact that he and Tony had fought in front of Peter and Harley. Fury, who was watching the newscast of the fight, was far more concerned about Steve and Tony announcing to the world the Captain had returned.

“You and Stark really stepped in it this time. Now not only does everyone know you’re back but they know that Peter has the serum in his blood. Trust me, Stark is far more pissed at you for that than you calling him out.” Fury said before taking a sip of coffee.

“I didn’t realize the portable phones had cameras in them.” Steve hung his head over the sink.

“Don’t tell me, Rogers, tell your husband.”

Aggressively, Steve threw a towel at the sink. “I have or I’ve tried too I left messages on the voicemail thing. Tony doesn’t want to talk to me. I tried talking to Peter; Tony answered and said “He’s grounded.”"

“So that the real reason you called me?”

Steve stood straight. “No. living with Tony isn’t getting my memories back. I’m hoping maybe if I work my old job as a SHIELD Agent or just looking at my old mission reports things might start coming back.”

Fury nodded. “Alright, we’ll give Stark a couple of days to come around.”

Later that night Steve was in his bunk just laying there unable to sleep when he heard his phone buzz. The caller Id read ‘Tony’ and Steve quickly hit accept.

“Tony, Hey I-”

“Meet me in two hours in front of Chu’s,” Tony said before hanging up.

Steve bolted out of bed he’s in DC; Chu’s is four hours away he doesn’t know how he can make it there. But he had to.

Steve burst into Fury’s quarters, thankful he was still up and Steve only had a gun pointed at him. “Tony wants to meet in two hours, got anything that can get me there.

Fury mumbled about lucky he didn’t get shot. Before leading him to a hanger. Walking through SHIELD with a man as serious as Fury wearing PJs was kinda funny. But Steve wasn’t going to say anything.

Fury punched a code into a lockbox and pulled out a set of keys. He gestured to the hoverbike. “You break it. That’s one more thing Stark will be pissed at you about.”

Steve managed to get to Chu’s fifteen minutes before he was supposed to be. He leaned against the bike and waited. It wasn’t long before he heard Tony. “Damn. I was hoping you’d be late and I wouldn’t have to talk to you.”

Tony was eating a donut, wearing a t-shirt and jeans and walking towards Steve. But stopped when he saw the bike. “That’s one of my bikes. Fury let you take one of my hoover bikes?”

“He did.” Steve reached for a donut.

“I get donuts, you don’t.” Tony slapped away the Captain’s hand. “You used to bring me donuts every time we fought. You said it was the only way you could get me to not talk back while you explained yourself.”

Steve smiled. “I have a feeling that I’ve forgotten how to handle you better than anyone ever has.”

“Obi used to just yell at me until I gave in. You always had a way of pulling me to you without manipulating me.” Tony motioned for the Captain to follow him.

“Peter told me you seemed happier now that he was gone, Peter also told me he was glad he was dead. Did he- did he ever hurt either of you?”

“Physically? No.” Tony reached in and pulled out another Jelly filled donut. “Emotionally, yes. Well, that’s a lie he paid someone to have me killed. Planned to marry Peter off to a man my age, so let's say yes to both. But if you’re asking if he ever struck or touched Peter. No.”

Tony waved the donut in the arm as he talked with his hands.

Steve was relieved. “I’m sorry about the news. I didn’t know phones have camera’s too.”

Tony swallowed. “It’s not just your fault. I was showboating. I used to do that all the time and you would call me on my bullshit every time, and bring me back to earth.”

Steve smiled. “Tony Stark admitting something is his fault someone should record this.”

“Well, you’re about to get two in one day. You were right.” Steve gripped his chest like he was having a heart attack. Tony wiped jelly on Steve's shoulder. “I didn’t want to face your reaction about Stane. I spent years telling myself if you came back you’d know what he was like and be understanding.”

“But I don’t remember.”

“But you don’t remember.” Tony sighed. “I wanted to keep my boys safe. I knew people would find out about Peter eventually. But I just wanted to keep Harley safe.”

Tony shoved another donut into his mouth to keep from crying. “The mission you went missing on, you put it off to be with me during my heat. We didn’t… we were trying for another baby.”

Steve was fairly certain is eyebrows were touching his hairline. “I knew I was pregnant and you were gone. I knew if you were missing for years again or really dead, Obi would take my company from me. I thought you’d be able to forgive me when you came back… So I slept with the bastard. Thought that if he thought he put his bastard in me he’d just guilt trip me for control of the company and my baby would be safe.”

Steve took Tony’s hand. “It worked. It kept Har safe from that man. But Harley’s got just as much serum if not more in his blood than Peter. I was going to tell him after a few years and Obi’s death wasn’t so fresh. But then you with your amnesia happened. Me and Pete dancing around so many secrets.”

“Dancing like monkeys in a circus?”

Tony smiled and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Yeah. Exactly like that. God. He’s so much like you Steve.”

“Harley's more like you, Tony.”

“Not Harley, Peter.” The omega shook his head. “Honestly, Steve, Peter’s like you in my teenage body.”

Steve grinned. “From what I can piece together that makes sense since he’s the result of me being in your teenage body.”

Tony laughed and looked up at Steve “I have no idea why Harley is like me in your body then,” Tony smirked and poked Steve in the chest. “Cause you never bottomed for me.”

Now Steve was laughing. Steve looked down at Tony. The omega looked like he was a second away from stealing a kiss. “I’ve missed you, Steven.” Tony whispered closing his eyes and pressing closer to Steve. The alpha rested his forehead against his omega’s. “I wish I had my memories, back we seemed happy in all the pictures.”

“God. We were.” Tony whispered back. “I just wanted you to know. Harley’s yours.”

“It's okay. It’s okay.” Steve whispered.

“But I’m still mad at you for taking our sons to another city without so much as a note.” Tony pulled back and shoved another donut in his mouth.

Somehow Tony managed to pout while eating.

“I just wanted to go look for some things I can’t find. Mainly my mother’s wedding ring, but I guess you have that.”

Tony shook his head. “I… I destroyed it.”

Steve moved back. “What?”

Tony seemed to get smaller. “When I was kidnapped. I escaped by making the first version of this.” He tapped his chest where the blue light glowed. “I needed pure palladium to make it work. I had very little in the supplies they gave me. My ring… it was the best source I had. All I cared about was getting out of there alive to see my sons. I’m sorry.”

Steve cupped Tony’s face. “Hey, it's okay. Sure it hurts me that its gonna, but I think I’d hurt a lot more if you hadn’t had that ring.”

Tony grinned. “You know when I melted it down I said even dead you're still pulling my ass out of the fire.”

Steve grinned. “I’m gonna get my memories back, Tony, I promise. Fury’s going to let me look over all my old missions and see if anything helps.”

“When you do you tell me why I named our son Harley.” With that, he leaned up and kissed Steve on the lips before walking away.

"Hey, Tony." The omega stopped and turned around. "I was wrong you're not a coward."

The next day, Fury took Steve to a secret holding facility in upstate New York. “On Nov, 7th 1996, your team was sent into the Arctic circle to follow up strange readings and leads that Hydra had a research facility there. We lost contact after this device was loaded onto the plane.” Fury punched in a code and the elevator doors opened. “We aren’t sure what happened, you and your team of six men went in and cleared the facility no casualties. You all were loading anything deemed to hold data onto the cargo plane. When we lost contact we sent in my units.”

Fury escorted him out of the elevator and down a hallway to another room. “When we arrived on scene there was no one. No gunshots, no life forms of any kind, the plane was whipped of even bacteria. The only thing on the plane was this.”

Fury opened the door to a room devoid of everything except a large diamond shape prism that looked like it was made of obsidian sitting atop a pedestal of the same material. “We’ve run test after test. We’ve never been able to get any reading with it other than it is a chunk of rock with abnormally high gravity readings.”

Steve walked around it. “Why didn’t it whipped out the plane if it took everything else?”

Fury placed his hands on his hip. “That’s the Commander Rogers I remember. We found bacteria outside of a 15m circle around the stone. We assume it didn’t have enough juice to do whatever it did to the rest of the plane.”

Steve glanced around the room. “Hence the dimensions of the room?”

“Correct.”

Steve continued to walk around the room looking at the object. Still, no traces of memory came up. No déjà vu nothing. “Sorry Fury, I got nothing so far.”

“It will all come back in time. We’ll try some of the stuff from earlier missions and see if it-”

The ringing of Fury’s phone interrupted him. “Excuse me, this should be highly classified intelligence coming in.”

Fury stepped out of the room leaving the captain to himself.

Steve moved closer trying to read the markings on the stone. It seemed like a familiar script but he didn’t know where from. Steve bent closer to look. He sighed. _Still no memories._

However, the room had turned cold and Steve could see his breath. He breathed out again to confirm his observation. When his breath it the stone for the second time it began to glow blue like the Tesseract.

_Shit, he needed to clear the zone, he needed to get out of the room. _

Steve rushed for the door as a blue light enveloped him. In a flash, Steve was standing in a frozen dark waste. _In a flannel shirt and jeans, great, he was going to freeze to death_.

Steve started looking up at the stars trying to figure out where he was. On the horizon, he noticed some stars growing bigger. Then Steve realized it was a plane. He began waving his arms furiously trying to flag them down.

Hydra or SHIELD or civilian either way was better than freezing to death. The plane was coming in fast, but low enough they might see him. They had strobe lights going almost like they were looking for something. Finally one of the lights found him and they began to slow down.

Steve was really hoping they weren’t hydra, because he couldn’t see shit with the lights in his eyes.

The craft touched down and snow swirled in a mess around him. There was the mechanical sound of metal groaning. Followed by a slightly familiar voice. “Captain America? Commander Rogers that you? The voice called out.”

“Howard? Is that you?” Steve yelled. Back and then the engine was cut.

A much-older-than-Steve-remembered Howard came running up. “Steve it’s you it's really you. I can’t believe your alive… and so young.”

Steve laughed. “No offense, but you got old, and this might be a stupid question but what is the date?”

“August 18, 1990- you’ve been MIA for a long time, my friend.”


	3. August 1990

Howard’s office was dark, rich wooden desks and shelves, plush black leather chairs. The man himself was leaned back in his chair swirling a glass of gin on the rocks. Steve sat across from him.

“So let me see if I have this right? You were woken up after being frozen for sixty-four years in the Artic in 2009, by SHIELD. They thought you had amnesia took you to an object from your last mission and it caused you to go back in time to now?”

Steve shrugged. “That’s what happened.”

Steve wasn’t going to mention the fact that he’d met Tony or his and Tony’s kids if he did the math right Tony’s sixteen. In his head, Steve tried to say Tony was only a year older than Peter, but Peter wouldn’t be born for another three years… If Steve didn’t change things.

“So do we need to get you back to your own time or what?”

“I think I’m supposed to be here a while or it just takes us a very long time to find a way-“

The doors of the office flew open. “Dad. Need four million dollars, before tomorrow.”

The teenage Tony stormed in and leaned across his father’s desk. Tony clearly didn’t care that Steve was in the room. In fact, he was completely ignoring Steve.

“Tony I’m busy. I’m in a very important meeting.” Howard gestured to Steve.

Tony didn’t even turn his head. “You think every meeting is very important. I asked Jarvis. Captains don’t count as busy. Full bird Colonels maybe. Brigadier Generals yeah. If you’re meeting with a Captain you aren’t busy.”

“I thought I already gave you two million for this thing?”

“Yes and some asshole also placed a bid for 2.7 million. So I’m done playing games. I know they won’t go over the asking price so I’m going to over four million to show them I done playing. I want it and I’ll get it.”

Howard huffed and pulled out a checkbook. “Fine. Why are you dressed for work like that?”

Steve was amused and wished Peter could see Tony. He was in a half-shirt and short shorts. Peter had gotten in trouble for shorts longer than Tony’s.

“Because it's my day off.”

“I thought you were off tomorrow.” Howard continued making out the check.

“That’s the thing about days off, Dad most people have two in a row at the end of the week, that’s why it's called a weekend. Besides I don’t think your Captain minds how I’m dressed.” The omega turned around and winked at Steve.

Steve couldn’t help but smile. _Yep definitely Tony_.

A look of realization went across Tony’s face before he turned back around.

“Well _Hello, Captain_,” Tony said as he leaned back against the desk. “I’m sorry I said this meeting wasn’t important, I had no idea my father was meeting with my future boyfriend.”

“Anthony,” Howard warned. “The Captain is too old for you. And not interested in you.”

Howard did not know how to deal with Tony and he had no clue that Steve did.

“Its fine, Howard.” Steve stood so he towered over Tony. “Anthony was it? Howard tells me you graduated from MIT last year. I suppose that means you’re smart. So tell me why a smart, handsome young man, spends his days off interrupting his father’s meetings to tease and flirt with the people he’s meeting with?” Steve boxed Tony in something he knew the older Tony would hate.

“What makes you think I flirt with all of them, Captain?”

Steve shot a smirk at Howard, who was sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed and a very sour look on his face. “Because you didn’t even look at me before you started. And you haven’t even asked me my name.”

“Well if you had your uniform on I’d be able to read it, right here on your chest.” Tony placed a hand where Steve’s nametag would be.

“I have my dog tags on,” Steve smirked. Howard was rapidly becoming annoyed with Steve humoring Tony. Tony, however, was delighted to push the line further to irritate his father.

Tony moved closer, reached up and pulled the tags from Steve’s collar. “Is this so I know what to scream later?”

Steve glanced at Howard who looked like he didn’t know who to be pissed at Steve or Tony. “Something like that.”

“Rogers, Steven G.” Tony paused. He turned to Howard. “You found him or is this all some big prank?”

Howard disapproving expression was definitely the same one Tony gave his kids. “I found him.”

“Hun. Well um… I’ll just take my check and go.” Tony snatched it from the desk. He turned an almost collided with Steve’s chest, which only made him blush.

Steve had never seen Tony so flustered, he couldn’t even meet Steve’s eye. “Can you… um?”

Steve stepped out of the way.

Tony went straight for the door. “It was nice to meet you.”

“I’ll call you,” Steve smirked.

“What?” Tony hit himself in the face with the door, before turning and even brighter shade of red and bolting out the door.

Howard just stared. “I have never seen him scram from this office so quickly. How on earth did you know that would work?”

Steve sighed. “I gambled, if thirty-five-year-old Tony can’t process his emotions normally I doubted a teenage Tony would do any better.”

“You know Tony when he’s an adult?”

_Shit._

“Does he turn out okay?”

Steve nodded. “I don’t know how much I can tell. But yeah Tony will be a good man. He goes through some shit. But he always manages to turn the situation in his favor.”

Howard nodded. “I’ll have Jarvis make a room for you until you get settled.”

“I don’t want to impose.”

Howard smiled. “Steve, this mansion has plenty of rooms and is plenty empty. Dinner’s at 7.”

Steve left Howard's office to find Jarvis. He found him in the kitchen doing dishes and listening to Tony. Tony had his head buried in his arms whining. “Jarvis…ugh… why didn’t you warn me?”

“I tried too.”

“I met Captain America looking like a street trollop.”

“I fail to understand how Captain Rogers is any different from any of the other men your father has dealings with.”

“He’s Captain America. _Mother of Jesus, _the comics don’t do him justice he’s even better looking in person.” Tony was pulling at his hair. “and now he’s gonna think I’m an idiot slut.”

“I highly doubt that, sir. Besides what does it matter what Captain Rogers thinks of you?” Jarvis asked.

Tony flailed his hands. “Because I’ve been in love with him since I was like ten.”

Jarvis shook his head. “No, you’ve been in love with a comic book character based on him not with that man there is a difference. What do you even know about the real Steven Rogers?”

“That he’s really hot?”

“I know this may be unbelievable to a teenager but there is more to being a good mate than being attractive.”

Steve backed out of the kitchen before walking back in. “Jarvis, just the man I was looking for.”

Tony’s head shot up and then he blushed. “Excuse me.” Tony fled from the room.

“Howard said I should see you about a room. I am Steve Rogers.” Steve held out his hand.

Jarvis quickly dried off his hands before shaking the Captain’s hand. “Yes, I’ve been told all about you by the young Sir.”

“Sorry about that.”

Jarvis quirked his lips. “It's quite alright, it rare anyone gets the better of Tony. What wing of the house would you prefer a room on?”

“I’m sorry I’m not sure what that means.”

“Would you prefer one overlooking the pool or perhaps the garden?”

“Um… I like to draw. So probably the garden?”

Jarvis nodded. “Good choice.”

Jarvis led him up a set of stairs and down several hallways until they arrived at a room. “Breakfast is at 7, lunch is when it is called for and diner is at 7 unless an alternative dinner arrangement is made. The bathroom is down the hall.”

Steve looked around the room. It was much bigger than his apartment before the army but not quite as big as his room in the tower.

“Will there be anything else, Captain?” Jarvis asked standing in the door.

Steve shook his head. “No, thank you, Jarvis. I think I’m all set.”

Jarvis took a step forward. “Good. Then let me explain something to you. Tony is a sensitive boy, desperate for Howard’s approval. If you try to use that want for approval in any way to your advantage, Captain America or not you will regret it.”

“I have no intention to hurt Tony. But tell me honestly, if I hadn’t played on his hero-worship, do you think he would have stopped making passes at me?”

Jarvis quirked his lips again. “No, and as is it won’t stop him for long.”

At a quarter to seven, Steve headed downstairs to the kitchen to over his help to Jarvis, who seemed a bit taken back by the offer. “I threatened you four hours ago and now you want to help me with the roast. You must be as amazing as Tony thinks you are.”

Steve smiled. “I like to think I’m a swell guy.”

“Alright then, how are you cooking abilities?”

“Decent, I’d say, I used to do all the cooking in the forties when Bucky and I were roommates.”

Jarvis nodded and pointed to a boiling pot with a knife. “Think you can manage the mashed potatoes?”

Steve mocked a salute. “Yes, sir.”

About the time that Steve finished straining the potatoes a pretty woman that appeared to be in her sixty’s walked in. “Jarvis, I was thinking of wine this evening. What is on the menu?”

She paused when she saw Steve and studied him. “Pork Roast, madam.”

“A Chardonnay then. You must be Captain Rogers.”

Steve nodded. “Ma’am. You must be Mrs. Stark.”

She smiled. “You can call me Maria.”

“I wondered where Tony got his looks from, I knew it wasn’t from Howard.” Steve grinned and continued mashing.

“Oh aren’t you a flatterer, unfortunately, marriage to my husband has made me immune to flattery.”

Steve smiled. “That sounds like Howard.”

Jarvis, Maria, and Steve continued to set up dinner.

Diner was a quiet affair. Tony refused to look at Steve and answered questions with short answers. Finally, Steve couldn’t stand it anymore. “So Tony, you work for Stark Industries, what do you do for your dad’s company?”

Tony finally looked up. “I work in technical development.”

Steve smirked. “Care to elaborate on what you’re technically developing?”

Tony looked to Howard who shrugged.

“Well, we just sent a prototype Defensive Remote Operated Probe to the pentagon yesterday for testing. It’s designed for recon and to defend itself against hostiles in both aerial and ground assaults. The idea is to risk fewer soldiers in Intel gathering or for situations where a human team wouldn’t have time to escape after making target confirmation.”

Steve stuffed a bit of roast in his mouth. “Very impressive. Was it your idea?”

Tony shook his head. “I usually work on the projects that have had some kind of a setback.”

“In the 40’s we called that a specialist.”

Tony started pushing peas with his fork. “That’s not how everyone else sees it, mostly the other engineers just think I’m a spy for dad.” He shot Howard a look.

Steve huffed. “Somehow I doubt that you are anything but undeserving of your position.”

Maria was brimming with pride next to the soldier.

“Ever make anything for SHIELD?” Steve said.

Howard shifted uncomfortably, but Tony got that twinkle in his eyes. “Well, I do have a few ideas and blueprints I’d like to present to the director. But unfortunately, I’ve never had the opportunity to share them.”

“Howard, didn’t you help found SHIELD, shouldn’t you know the director?” Steve said.

Howard wiped food from his mustache. “I know her very well, in fact, she’s Tony’s godmother, but Director Carter is to put it nicely the most strong-willed woman I ever met and refuses to give business exclusively to friends private companies and would rather use in house research teams.”

The mention of Peggy caught Steve’s attention. “Steve, she always did have hots for you maybe you could get S.I. a line in.”

Steve flushed. “I’m not sure that would be enough to get your company big contracts.”

Howard laughed. “Steve, you could walk into her office shirtless and get us a contract for manufacturing SHIELD washing machines.”

Tony’s face turned red. The other alpha just shook his head. “I’m not doing that.”

Howard smirked. “Would certainly give the other Agents a show- might even get you a date.”

“Howard, leave the man alone.” Maria scolded.

Steve resisted the urge to glance at Tony as he spoke. “I think I should settle into this modern world before I start dating anyone. At the very least have employment and my own apartment somewhere. Maybe in a year or so, so I have time to adjust to everything.”

Tony propped his chin upon his arm and looked at the Captain through his lashes. “Perfect timing, I’ll be legal in a year in a half.” The brazen omega winked at him. “You know in case you want to see how much stamina the serum really gives you.”

Steve choked on his drink and spilled it all over his lap. He bolted up from the table wiping at his soaked pants.

“Excuse me.” As Steve retreated he could hear Howard yelling at Tony.

He retreated upstairs to the bathroom and pulled off his clothes down to his boxers. _Mary and Joseph, He thought Tony flirting in 2009 wasn’t subtle. Honestly, he was having a hard time understanding how he was going to get to know Tony with him flirting like that, maybe it was like what Peter and Harley had talked about like changing timelines_.

Steve swallowed_. What if Harley and Peter weren’t his kids in this universe?_

Jarvis brought up some sleeping attire a few minutes later for Steve to try on pulling him from his thoughts.

“We will give you money to go shopping for clothes tomorrow. But for tonight at least one of these should work.” He laid the stack on the bed.

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

After Steve showered he began trying on the pajamas. None of the shirts fit, which didn’t bother him much, he was much warmer in general ever since the serum. He found one pair of pants that were much to tight on his butt and thighs, but at least these he could get on. There was a box of stuff from the military that SHIELD had left for him. He dug through it and found his sketchpad and some pencils.

He glanced around the room for something to draw. It was then that he noticed the door to the balcony. He stepped out and came face to face with a lovely garden that had the sun setting behind it. Steve briefly thought about how he would not be able to capture it fully with sketching. Maybe tomorrow he could get some paints.

The balcony was much bigger than he thought it would be, it even continued around the corner of the house and Steve could see about half of the swimming pool.

Steve stood there and enjoyed the view and the calm. That is until he heard someone come into his room.

“Cap’n?”_Tony._

Steve closed his sketchbook and went inside. “Tony?”

The teenager turned around and stopped. He gave Steve a slow once over “Holy shit, the old man was right, you could get like eight S.I. contracts.”

The Alpha just crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

“I mean that’s just not fair to other men for you to look like that. Was Dr. Eskine a transvestite from Transylvania? Cause damn Rocky.”

“Dr. Eskine was from Germany. Did you need something Tony, because, I’m tired and will throw you out right now if you just came up here to try and live out whatever fantasy you have of seducing Captain America.”

“Could you do it?” Tony said jumping onto Steve’s bed.

“Do what?”

“Get me a meeting with Director Carter? I have lots of ideas but dad won’t let me develop prototypes without a contract to fund them. Like the company doesn’t have the money for my projects. If I can get a contract for my own designs I don’t have to fix other people’s.”

“I don’t know, Tony. I can try; it might take some time but maybe. Peggy is probably not the same woman I remember.” Steve said.

Tony smirked. “But you’re still the same man she remembers. Tell me did you two ever… you know?”

Steve moved his hands to his hip. “Tony, that’s none of your business if we did or not.”

“Oh my God! Are you a virgin?” Tony grinned. And stood up on the bed and started lightly bouncing.

“No, I’m not. Not that it’s any of your damned business if I was or who with.”

Tony just grinned more. And bounced closer to the Captain. He placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders and bounced down in front of him.

“Ever been with an omega?” He said looking up at him.

Steve stepped back and removed Tony’s arms. “Tony, you’ve got to stop making passes at me.”

The teenager laughed. “Cap, I’m not stupid enough to think that symbol of American values and morality would have sex with an underage teenager. But flirting with you really pisses Dad off. Honestly, I think he’s a bit gay for you.”

“I think he’s happy I’m back as well.”

Tony looked at Steve like he’d grown another head. “Cap, I mean like queer? Like in a homosexual way?”

Steve flushed. “Tony I’ve never liked your father in that way… and besides, he has your mother-”

“And he’s old.”

“Howard and I are the same age.”

Tony laughed. “But you’re still mentally and physically are in your twenties. I mean definitely the physical part. How did you even get those pants on?”

Tony walked around the Captain observing the pants.

Steve shifted uncomfortably. “I need new clothes, I had to borrow things from Jarvis. I plan on going and getting new clothes in the morning.”

Tony grinned. “Can I go with you? I’m buying an apartment building and need furniture. Come on, I’ll buy the clothes for you and you can use all _this.” _Tony gestured to Steve’s upper body wildly. “to move furniture I buy.”

Steve shook his head. _This wasn’t his world may be going with Tony who had grown up in this world wouldn’t be such a bad idea. _

“Alright. We’ll go after breakfast.”

“Yes, Captain.” Tony fake saluted and sashayed towards the door.

“You know if you’re gonna go with me when I buy underwear tomorrow, you should really call me Steve.”

Tony stopped just outside the door. “Wait you’re not wearing underwear.”

And his eyes immediately went to the Alpha’s crotch. Steve rolled his eyes. And closed the door behind him. “Goodnight Tony.”

“You’re a tease, Steve. You shouldn’t say things like that to young horny omegas. Watch your step when you come out in the morning the floor is slick.”

Steve buried his head in his hands. _Tony was right about one thing Steve wouldn’t have sex with him while he was underage but that didn’t mean he wasn’t attracted to the omega. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will happen trying to update as much as possible while Stony is current obsession. still un beta'd bare with me grammar and spelling is my enemy as i am slightly dyslexic. Spell check is a good friend of mine.


	4. August 1990- pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go shopping. yay!

When Tony stumbled down to breakfast the next morning, Steve was already dressed in the clothes Jarvis had washed and eating_. _Tony was not.

The omega was still in his pajamas, glasses and messy bed head.

“Good morning,” Steve said from his seat at the bar.

Tony waved a hand at him. “Coffee first, talk second.”

Steve continued eating his eggs and watched as Tony pulled a full-sized thermos from the cupboard and poured in half of the pot. From the remaining half, he poured himself a single cup and began to blow on it before taking a sip.

Jarvis set a plate with toast and a few pieces of bacon onto the bar beside the thermos. Shuffling his feet, Tony moved to sit down in front of the plate while cradling his coffee in both hands as if it were a precious object.

Steve turned his attention to the newspaper many of the articles were about something called Desert Shield. He was surprised at how much conflict there was in the Middle East even into the two thousand.

“So Steve, I need to run by and do some paperwork to get my apartment building before we head to the mall,” Tony said pulling jam on his toast

Jarvis shot the teenager a curious look at the use of Steve’s name rather than Captain.

Steve glanced up at Tony before returning his attention to the newspaper. “That’s fine. Why are our troops in Kuwait?”

Tony shrugged. “Because Iraq invaded and our government doesn’t want them there.”

“Are we protecting people?”

“Theoretically, but really I think mostly we are protecting oil. The project prototype I told you about last night might get tested.” Tony continued eating his toast. “Any particular store you want to got to?”

The alpha refolded his newspaper. “Not really sure Tony, I don’t know what stores are still around.”

“Humor me, Cap, where would you have shopped if you’d had the money in nineteen-forty?”

“Alright then I suppose, Sears and Roebuck, some of their stuff would have cost me a week’s wages.”

Tony sipped more coffee. “They haven’t updated their clothing styles since the ’40s. We’ll start at Nordstrom. Jarvis, what car did dad take to work today?”

Jarvis got this look like he didn’t want to tell Tony. “He took the Bently.”

Tony got grinned and crammed the last bite of toast in his mouth. And bolted back upstairs. “I’ll be ready in ten.”

Steve turned towards Jarvis. “What have I gotten myself into?”

Jarvis picked up the abandoned plate and moved it to the sink. “Captain, Tony has had no accidents since he started driving, but I suspect that he intends to attract media attention to the fact that he will be out with an older Alpha today.”

Steve sighed. _Wonderful. _

Tony came back ten minutes later wearing a denim jacket and an ACDC shirt, twirling a set of keys around his finger. Looking over the brim of his sunglasses, he smirked at the alpha. “You ready?”

Steve stood. “Somehow I doubt it.”

He followed Tony down to a multiple car garage. _Alright, he was impressed_. _In the forties, he knew very few people with one car much less multiple. _

And the Starks didn’t just own multiple cars that owned a lot. Steve counted sixteen spots. Granted only eleven of the sixteen spots were taken, but still.

Tony sauntered over to a bronze-colored car that pretty much screamed don’t let Tony near this machine.

Tony laid over the front of the hood and kissed the hood. “Hello, handsome. Did you miss me? I missed you.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Stop humping the car and let’s go turn in your paperwork.”

Tony stood up and looked offended. “Steve this is not a car, this is a Testarossa. A work of art, a master of engineering, a machine that says you can’t afford me and is the ultimate symbol of sex appeal.”

Steve looked it over and moved to the passenger side. “I’ll admit it’s a snazzy looking car. I don’t think its all that but, you know machines better than I do.”

The omega crossed his arms over the cab. “If this car was a person, that person would be able to take on even the great Captain America in looks and body.”

Tony winked before quickly unlocking the car and getting in.

They arrived at a sky scrapper clearly that was almost as ostentatious as Tony’s car, they were close to Wallstreet, and everyone was in a suit. Tony parked on the side of the road in the fire lane. “Wait here and make sure no one steals it. Or writes a ticket.”

Tony, in his jeans and t-shirt, walked through the sea of suits with not a care in the world at the looks of being out of place.

Steve sat in the car. And watched the people go by very few paid any attention to the gold car. At one point a motorcycle police officer approached the car. Steve just gave him s slight nod.

“Plan on being here long, friend?”

“Ah. No sir, just waiting on a friend to drop off a check… but I have no idea what floor he’s going to so might be here for a bit.”

“Which one of the Starks is your friend?”

Steve smirked of course even cops recognized the Stark name and ridiculous license plates. “Tony.”

The cop leaned down to the window. “Care to tell me why a grown alpha is ‘friends’ with an attractive impressionable sixteen-year-old wealthy omega?”

_Well because I’m actually Captain America and Howard and I are old friends and at some point, in the future, Tony and I will be married. Yep, that would go over well._

Steve smiled. “To protect and keep an eye on an attractive impressionable omega that happens to be the Stark Heir and keep even cops from selling rumors to the press.”

Just then Tony came walking out of the building smirking heavily.

Steve motioned with his head and the cop followed his line of sight.

“Everything go okay Tony?” Steve called out.

“Yep. I got my building and Justin Hammer can go choke on his own dick.” He said once again twirling his keys on his finger.

Next, they went to the mall where Steve followed Tony up an escalator to the men’s section. “Alright, Cap goes nuts, we’ll meet me by the fitting room in an hour.”

Tony waved Steve off with a hand and began looking at a leather jacket.

Steve began to wonder about the men’s section. First thing was first, finding more pants.

Steve found a rack of khakis and pulled what looked like his size. Then he noticed that they were a hundred dollars. _Good God, what were they made out of? _ Steve moved to another rank and looked at the price this rack was nearly a hundred-thirty dollars!

_What the hell_. Steve set off in the direction he’d seen Tony go to find him.

He found Tony looking through a rack of sweaters.

“Um… I have a question?”

“I have an answer though it might be sarcastic.” The omega said checking a size before pulling it from the rack.

“Is it normal for pants to be eighty plus dollars in this day and age?”

“Only if you’re buying stylish brands,” Tony said jumping to another rack and grabbing a blue sweater. He held up against Steve’s chest.

“I don’t need luxury clothes. I don’t want to spend that much of your dad’s money.”

“Steven, sweetie, it’s $100 it’s nothing in the grand scheme of things.” Tony pushed the blue sweater into his hands. “I’m getting you this.”

Steve recognized it was among his closet in 2009. “$100 was more than I made in a month and a half in the forties. I know Howard is a millionaire and all.”

The shorter man turned to him. “Dear old dad is a billionaire could buy this entire damn building and not use half a percent of his money. He might buy me buildings and the best cars in the world, but he can afford it, it would be the equivalent of any normal parent giving their kid money for lunch. So don’t look at the prices get want you like. And that sweater whether or not you like it because it makes your eyes look amazing.”

Steve stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I don’t want them after I see how much the stuff is.”

The alpha could see one of those ideas appearing in Tony’s brain. He grinned. “Alright then you pick out the clothes you like and I’ll find your size so you don’t have to look at the tags.”

Steve knew Tony would turn this into an advantage. But it seemed like the best option and Tony was really un-phased by the amount of money he was going to spend on Steve. “I guess that can work.”

Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and walked backward tugging Steve along with him back to the pants section he had previously been in. “This reminds me of when I was a kid and dad bought me every set of Ken doll and clothes to try to get me to be a good domestic omega when all I wanted was every Lego and Erector Set set imaginable.”

“I have no idea what Ken dolls or Lego’s are,” Steve said as Tony began looking through some navy slacks.

“Legos are amazing. They are these tiny plastic blocks that click together and you can build pretty much anything. Ken Dolls are Barbie’s male omega roommate, that young domestic type omega children are supposed to play with by dressing them in all sorts of clothes and have them dreaming of _true love _while living in their _dream house._” The omega made a dramatic swooning movement as he handed Steve a pair of pants.

“How’d you know my size?”

Tony continued looking through a rack of jeans. “Do you really want me to answer that?”

Steve smiled and shook his head. “I probably don’t want to know.”

The omega handed him a couple of pairs of jeans and after looking some more a few more slacks of various colors.

Then something caught Tony’s eye in the clearance section. “Oh yes. Come to Daddy.”

He practically bounded across the store. With his arms full of clothes Steve struggled to get through the tight clothing racks behind him without knocking over things. Tony briefly disappeared from his sight for a second before reappearing with something hidden behind his back.

“What is it?”

The teenager grinned and proudly displayed a white shirt with the Captain America shield printed across it.

“No,” Steve stated.

“Oh come on, it’s perfect, you can’t tell me it's not appropriate.”

“Tony no. I don’t need to be drawing attention to who I am on the street with that.”

Tony pouted for a second. “Alright, then I’ll get it for myself.” He walked towards another clothing rack.

The alpha groaned. “That’s definitely not appropriate.”

“Really? How? Lot’s of fan’s wear your trademark memorabilia- trademark owned by S.I by the way.”

“It’s just different ‘cause it's you,” Steve mumbled.

“Are you insinuating something Captain?” Tony handed him a gray flannel, which he took.

“You know damn well that it's borderline marking.”

Tony offered him another flannel this one bright green. “And why is it borderline marking if it's me and but not when its any of your other fans?”

The alpha stood up straight. “You know damn well why.”

The shorter man squared his shoulder. “No, I don’t why I am I different Captain? Why does my crush bother you so much? Lots of Omega’s and Beta’s my age have a crush on you. I’m sure a lot of dad’s exploration team was hot under the collar for you. So tell me why do my feelings bother you?

‘Cause I’m not a domestic-submissive little omega like in the forties, or maybe because I’m not a virgin or-”

“Or maybe because I find you charming and stunningly handsome and you are under fucking age.”

Tony smirked. “I got Captain America to drop an f-bomb.”

Steve growled before storming away. “I’ll be in the fitting room.”

Steve wasn’t sure what was more infuriating the fact that he couldn’t stop thinking about Tony, Tony himself or the fact that Tony did, in fact, guess his size perfectly on both shirts and pants.

When he was changing back into his clothes, there was a knock at the door. “Steve?”

He sighed. “Yeah, Tony.”

“Do you really think I’m stunning?” Tony practically whispered.

_Jesus. It sounded like that was the first time the thought had occurred to him. But then, of course, Tony master of confidence was plagued with guilt and self-doubt, and this Tony was sixteen. Every sixteen year old was insecure about their looks._

Steve paused. “Devastatingly so, If I’d have met and omega like you before Project Rebirth, I wouldn’t have stood a chance of getting your attention. Back then you’d have had a harem of thick-headed alpha’s throwing down coats over puddles for you. But knowing you you’d have probably walked around the jacket just to spite them.”

He could see from how his feet that Tony was laid back against the door. “_Captain_, If I didn’t know better I’d swear you were trying to get me into bed with you.”

The super soldier pulled on his shirt and pulled his cold dog tags out from against his skin. He smiled. “Not for at least two more years.”

“Promise?”

“What promise not to try to seduce you for two more years? I promise I won’t sleep with you while your underage.”

“No. I’ve had a crush on Captain America since I knew what a crush was. Promise me a night with you. Not sex just… a chance… a date.”

Steve opened the door. “A date with Captain America?”

Tony shook his head. He stepped forward and took the taller man’s dog tags in his hands. “No promise me a date with Steven Grant Rogers, who never stood a chance with omegas in yesteryear.”

Tony leaned in and kissed Steve’s tag. Steve couldn’t hide his surprise. Tony reached past him and grabbed the clothes Steve wanted before walking away with a walk of pure confidence. “By the way, I’m getting the t-shirt.”

Steve dropped his head. “Of course you are.”

Tony turned before he rounded the corner of the dressing room and winked. “But don’t worry I’m not gonna wear it in public, I plan on using it as a sleep shirt.”

Steve threw his head back and left out a defeated sigh. _That’s even worse._

When they went through the checkout Steve almost threw up when the cashier said, one thousand-one hundred-sixteen dollars and eighteen cents. Tony waved him off and they took their bags back to the car. “We should get lunch before we get you more stuff.”

Steve hummed. “What’s close?”

“TGI Friday’s, Oh the Melting Pot is really good.” Tony threw the bags in the trunk.

“What’s the Melting Pot?”

“Oh, it’s a fondue place. They have-“

Steve’s reaction cut Tony off. “It’s a WHAT?”

“Fondue…” Tony gave him a bewildered look before it dawned on him. “Oh my God! Dad wasn’t kidding when he said you thought that was a sexual thing. I completely forgot about that.”

While Tony laughed Steve turned red. “Let’s just go to the other place.”

“Nope. We’re getting fondue now. God, I can’t wait to see the look on Dad’s face when I tell him I took you for fondue.” Tony closed the trunk and started back towards the building.

Steve followed behind. “Please don’t. It might give him a heart attack.”

When they were happily dipping food into melted cheese, Steve looked up and said. “When did your dad figure out you weren’t going to be ‘a domestic omega’ like you said with the doll thing?”

Tony smiled. “Probably when I was about eight. I made small working rockets and tanks for my dolls sell to my GI Joes.”

Steve opened his mouth, but Tony already knew what he was going to say. “GI Joes are like the alpha equivalent of Barbie and Ken. They are literally the same thing with different gender roles. They also have trademarked Captain America and the Howling Commandos collectible version.”

Steve grinned. “Let me guess, you had them all.”

Tony winked. “I had multiple. I still have the ones in the original boxes, but I made dad get me two of each so I could play with them.

Anyway, he walked in and asked what I was playing, I told him Ken and Allan are selling weapons to soldiers. And then he asked the most fucking- He asked me who they were married to that let them do such a job. I kept playing told him they weren’t married. But Allan was in love with Captain America and dating Col. Phillips to get him to buy his tanks at a higher asking price.”

The alpha laughed, he couldn’t imagine Phillips dating. “I think that was also when dad realized it would be me running the company one day, not the alpha I married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep so discussions of gender roles in a/b/o society with toy analogies. I love the allegoric representation of male omegas as the stereotypic representation of "twink'/ obviously gay men irl society(if they were excepted). Not sure why. But I love making it like that and then having them go fuck you and your stereotype.  
Steve will also be fucking the inverse of that stereotype (and don't worry eventually Tony.)


	5. August 1990- pt.3

Steve sat in a waiting area for a Director Carter to arrive for the day. Her assistant had said that he couldn’t guaranty Peggy would see him and Steve didn’t want to drop who he really was. He didn’t have to wait long.

Peggy came walking in still beautiful and strong despite the gray hair. “Mr. Anders, Good Morning?”

“Good Morning, yourself Mrs. Carter. Mail’s on your desk next to your coffee. Also, you have three meetings today one with Senator Redding. And there is a gentleman here to see you.”

That stopped Peggy. “A gentleman? Anders, can I have his name?”

“Ma’am. Did not give it, but he insisted he should see you.”

“Insistence does not get you into this building without some form of I.D. Now if he didn’t come in with an I.D he came in with a fingerprint which means he’s an Agent of SHIELD so who is he and why does he insist, then I will think about meeting him.”

Steve stood. “I’m not an Agent of SHIELD, but I guess you transferred everyone from the SSR over to the new system, and that’s how I got in.”

Peggy turned around and could really couldn’t see who she was talking to from the backlighting of the window, but she could see his outline. “I doubt you are an Agent of the SSR you are far too young and I knew them all.”

Steve stepped forward more. “Yeah… I’m sorry I’m almost fifty years too late.”

Peggy leaned back against Mr. Anders's desk. “Steve?”

He smiled. “Howard found me in the Artic a few days ago. You look well.”

Director Carter was flabbergasted. “And you look exactly the same. I’ll see you in my office in five.”

Five minutes later, Steve was walking into her office. She had her chair turned away from him. “Close the door, please.”

He complied and with the click of the door, Peggy turned her chair around with a gun pointed at Steve. The alpha immediately put his hands in the air. “Easy Peggy, I’m not bulletproof and I ain’t got my shield.”

“I know it’s in my weapon’s lockers. I’m currently on hold for Howard, while his butler, Mr. Jeeves fetches him.”

Steve smiled. “You’re testing me. Jarvis, his name is Jarvis.”

The gun remained trained on him. “Explain to me how you still like the same.”

“Well, if you remember they locked me in this coffin with a window and injected a shit ton of serum into me.”

There was a faint ‘Hello’ on the other end of the telephone lying off the hook. With the hand that wasn’t holding the gun, Peggy hit a button that put it on speaker. “Howard, how are you?”

“I’m good, Peggy. A bit busy how are you?”

“I’m fine. But have a feeling there is something you want to tell me?” She kept her eyes trained on Steve.

“Um… anything, in particular, you’re asking about?”

Peggy rolled her eyes. “How were you’re summer Arctic trip this year?”

The line was quiet for a few seconds before Howard spoke. “Steve’s there isn’t he.”

“Howard! How could you not tell me this?” She put the gun into her lap.

“I found him two days ago, Peg. I’ve been trying to file paperwork to raise a man from the dead and you’re upset ‘cause I haven’t had time to call or come over there.”

Peggy huffed. “Have you at least-“

“I found him by tracking the vita-radiation, his prints check out. Voice recognition checks out. I’m still waiting for a DNA analyze from one of my labs, but yes Peggy he knows things, things only Steve would know.”

She sighed. “Howard, you're insufferable as always. Give my love to Maria, Tony, and Mr. Jarvis.”

“Do I get any-“ Peggy cut Howard off by hanging up.

“So you are Steve?”

Steve moved to sit down in one of the chairs. “I am but there currently two of me in this timeline.”

“Elaborate please.”

“Um… I don’t actually waken from my original plane crash until 2009, but what was two days ago for me. I came in contact with an object in SHIELDs vaults that transported me back in time to two days ago. ”

“So you’re here to get that object to take you back?”

Steve shook his head. “I can’t go back yet. One: I haven’t retrieved the artifact for you yet and two: If I go now there are two little boys I care about in the future who wouldn’t be there when I get back. SHIELD thought I had a concussion because I couldn’t remember the 1990’s well after I went through the time machine I realized it wasn’t my past I had to forget I was my life I was yet to live. ”

Peggy shifted. “And who are these boys?”

“My sons.”

She nodded. “You know I was so angry and lost when you left, I thought of how my life would be if you had stayed.” She smiled a bit. “But then I wouldn’t have Daniel and I wouldn’t have my son and daughter, and a grandchild on the way. So I understand. But do you plan on changing anything?”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t think I want to decide that until I have my mate and children. Which I suppose is really why I’m here? In my past, I guess, what I know about my future is I continue being Captain America for SHIELD like I did for the SSR.”

Peggy smiled. “You’ll have to go through training like any other SHIELD recruit.”

“I suspect it will be easier the second go around.”

They talked for a few more minutes, before Mr. Anders comes over the com, “The Senator has arrived for your ten’o clock meeting.”

Steve stood. “That’s my cue. It was good to see you, Peg.” Awkwardly the Captain went for a salute unsure of what to do.

Peggy shook her head and moved from around her desk. “That won’t do, soldier, I’d much rather have a hug.”

“Your mate won’t mind?”

She hugged him. “Steven, you know me better than that. Do you really think he’d be my mate if he was jealous of my old friends.”

Steve gave her one last squeeze, before heading for the door. With his hand on the handle, he stopped. “Can I ask you about something really quick?”

“Of course.”

“Your rule on not giving friend’s government contracts, I’m not trying to change that, but can you give Tony a chance to try and his hand. He’s brilliant, and he’s got a lot of people at S.I think he’s not qualified to be there. If he got even to give you even a presentation I think he would feel much better. He just needs someone to listen and seriously consider his ideas.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Steve nodded and headed out the door.

Upon arriving at the Stark manor, Steve was greeted to the sight of movers moving several boxes and Tony letting them know exactly what they should be doing. “Where are you off to?”

Tony paused and turned around. “The building you went with me that day. I bought the whole apartment complex so I could have the apartment I wanted and stop the displacement of its residents.”

“The residents?”

“Yeah. The Chu’s have lived there since… well, I’m pretty sure since you were walking the streets as a string bean. Their restaurant is on the street level. Mrs. Chu makes the best pork dumplings you’ve ever tasted. I can’t go through heat without them. I already told them I was buying the building and as long as I got free food they wouldn’t have to pay rent.”

Steve was a bit taken aback by Tony openly talking about such things. Some of the movers shot him a look that told Steve Tony was still a rebel even in this time period. “I’m sure I’ll have to try them sometime.”

Steve waved and started up the stairs, then stopped. He turned back to Tony. “I’ll tell you what I’ll help you set up your apartment if you use your free food privilege and let me try those dumplings.”

Tony grinned. “Will you do it with your shirt off?”

Steve gave him that _I’m serious _look. “Tony” he warned.

“Okay. Okay. You can keep your shirt on. Deal.”

Steve shrugged off his jacket and started loading boxes.

Tony’s apartment was behind the restaurant on the first floor. A door next to the entrance of Chu’s lead down a long hallway and opened to a large apartment. _Well large for Brooklyn. _There was a large window with a view out over the water. A view, which a fire escape cut through. Steve noticed very quickly there was no kitchen only a sink next to a few counters. Tony put down the box he was carrying and quickly began flitting about the apartment.

Where the sink was he pointed. “I have renovators coming on Thursday to make that into a kitchen with a fridge and stove.” He pointed down the hallway. “I have two bedrooms and then they are also adding a shower into the bathroom and installing a larger hot water heater.”

He motioned to the whole giant expanse in front of the windows. “This is going to be my tinkering area/living room. The bedroom without the windows is going to be my room the other one is for storage for the time being.”

Steve smiled setting down the “You know I used to share a one-bedroom apartment. That wasn’t as big as this opened area. Has real estate just gotten that much better?”

“Oh god no! It's so much worse. This wasn’t even an apartment it was a small business that moved away. Which is the reasoning for remodeling. This space would be easily four thousand a month.”

Steve made a wheezing noise at the price. Tony continued. “Justin Hammer- total dumbass- his dad bought up most of these buildings over the last few years he’s had plans to gentrify this whole area and kick out the families that have been here since… well, I guess since the depression. So I bought a took a look at his development plans and bought out several of the properties that were key to his plans, basically, he and I have been having a real-life game of monopoly for the past year and a half.”

Steve knew he was going to regret asking this. “How did you get a look at his plans?”

“Because Justin’s an idiot that leaves his plans laying around his house. And his post-coital naps are deep enough you could fire a gun over his head and he'd never notice.”

Steve sighed as the movers brought in more boxes. “Tony. Please tell me you used some form of protection.”

Tony grinned and moved closer so only the Alpha could hear. “Don’t worry, Cap. I’ve always got a sausage casing on me and a pack of mayo.”

Steve just rolled. “Do I even want to know what mayo is slang for?”

Tony reached into his pocket. “I mean I guess it could be slang for lube, but in this case I’m serious.” He pulled out a mayo packet. “food places are stingy with condiments. Oh! I always have condoms and condiments. I should get a shirt that says that.”

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “Please don’t.

It didn’t take as long as Steve would have through to get Tony settled in most of his belongings were what he called tinkering things. Mostly failed prototypes that were trashed at Stark lab. Tony liked to take them apart and make things that did work. He’d told Steve he planned to build his own microwave. It wasn’t like he couldn’t easily buy one it was just more fun to make one.

Steve hung up Tony’s clothes in his closet. He’d refused to touch Tony’s box labeled underwear and told Tony he could do that one.

Tony had muttered something about him being a prude but unloaded the box into the dresser anyway. Steve pulled out the Captain America shirt that was different from the one Tony bought the other day this one was well worn. The design was very different it bore the same design and words as his I want you-war bond posters, except this one, said ‘ I want you- to pay equally.’

“What’s this?” Steve held it up for Tony, who immediately snatched it away.

“Its something I made for a protest in college. It advocates equal pay for women, omegas, and people of color to get the same pay rates for the same job. Sorry I used your face.”

“I’m not against it. I’m just surprised it hasn’t happened yet.”

Tony blushed and stuffed the shirt into another draw.

“Another sleep shirt?”

Tony laughed. “Yep and I wear it with this.” He pulled out a pair of flag patterned boxers.

Steve turned bright red.

At about eight Mrs. Chu brought up several orders of dumplings. Which Tony thanked her for in Chinese. Somehow Tony had convinced Steve they should play monopoly since Steve knew of the game but had never played it. Tony was, of course, the car, and insisted Steve be the battleship. They played ‘eating with Tony rules which included; Passing go you could either collect two hundred dollars, a hundred dollars and a dumpling or two dumplings; At any turn, you could buy a dumpling from the bank for a hundred dollars, except if you were in jail or visiting.

Needless to say for the first few rounds property wasn’t being bought but rather dumplings. There game continued well into the night. Steve didn’t even realize he’d fallen asleep on Tony’s couch until he woke up on it.

The phone in the kitchen was ringing. Steve stumbled to get it and realized he’d just shot himself in the foot when he answered. “Hello?”

“Hello, is this Mr. Stark, this is Mr. Anders, Director Carter of SHIELD’s, assistant?”

Steve rubbed his face “Hold on one second. I’ll get him.”

He placed the phone on the counter. He walked back to Tony’s room and knocked before sticking his head through the door.

Tony glared up from his mess of covers. “FfFk off.” He hissed.

“You have a phone call from SHIELD.”

That actually got Tony to sit up with a groan. “Who from?”

“Director Carter’s assistant.”

The teenager stood taking the cocoon of blankets with him before waddling into the kitchen to pick up the call.

“This is Tony.”

Steve started cleaning up plates and cups from the night before. It wasn’t as if it did any good he could hear every word from the other line and smiled to himself, if Tony was more awake he would have also realized this.

“A week from this Friday? Uh yeah, I’m sure I can be out of the lab for a few hours.”

“Great I’ll uh… I’ll be there.” Tony hung up the phone and blinked a few times.

Steve placed the plates and to-go box in the trash and sheepishly said. “So um what did they want to talk to you about?”

“They um… they offered me a portfolio presentation. But I don’t know how they would know I do stuff outside of-“

Tony widened his eyes and stared Steve down, who was having a hard time fighting back a smile. “You. You told them. When did this happen?”

“Yesterday, I went to get a position as a SHIELD Agent, I have to go through training of course. I may have mentioned to Peg-Director Carter, you weren’t in a position at S.I that took advantage of your capabilities.”

Tony stared at the older man. “Why would you think that?”

“You’re not being appreciated by the other members of your team and not given the same opportunities as your peers. It doesn’t matter the reason, when that happens it makes people unhappy. When I was sickly, people looked down on me because I wasn’t a big strong Alpha. Some jobs I hate some jobs some I didn’t. How fairly I was treated for my abilities, not my background or other things was directly related to if I hated it or not.”

Tony hugged his arm and rested his chin on Steve's shoulder. “God how is an Alpha like you even real. You have no idea how wet I am right now.”

“TONY!” Steve blushed and looked away from the omega, but he didn’t pull away from him.

Tony hummed and nuzzled his arm. “See exactly, you do nice things for people without expecting sex, money or anything. How are you real?”

Steve reached up with his other hand and cradled Tony’s jaw. “The same could be said about you.”

The teenager scoffed. “I did it to spite Hammer and save my favorite donut and Chinese shop.”

“I don’t believe that for a second. How many families have you promised low rates of rent or no rent in exchange for things we both know is barely a price at all for them. The only difference is I can only help a few people were as you can help hundreds.”

Tony leaned into his hands. “Says the man who saved over three hundred lives in one day.”

Steve smiled and kissed the top of Tony’s head. “Somehow I know you’ll be better at saving people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, I made myself cry. also i went back and changed Steve from being a yankees to a dogers fan because i felt if i didn't Chris evans would come murder me... god what a hot way to die. and my gothic ass is showing.  
anyway I originally went with yankees because my dumb visual brain was like Steve's a fan of that blue an white team in brooklyn google search later and yankees it is. my last two brain cell forgot that the dogers moved from brooklyn to la in 1957.  
anyway we are obviously getting to the closer to the fun part. i will time jump a bit now to speed this up. I am still in graduate school but as of right now I am forcing myself to fun write for an hour a day at night. (neurologist told me to stop watching TV an hour before bed.) so doctor orders more fanfiction.


	6. Sept-Oct 1990

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read The fucking Tag BEFORE reading. This is the chapter you skip if you thought hmm I'll skip that. Just read until you see Rhodey then jump to the next chapter

Fury wasn’t happy about Steve ‘taking a break during the middle of shooting practice, especially when Barton decided to tag along. Of course, fury realized they didn’t need to practice much. Clint was by far the top of the class at marksmanship. And Steve was the second and he was still well above the rest of the class due to the super-serum. 

They made their way from the training room to the elevators. “Alright, Parker, where are we going?” 

Steve had taken his son’s fake last name as a cover so no one would know he was Captain America until he and SHIELD were ready. Peter had used it to have a fairly normal childhood and so as not to be a target for people trying to get to Tony. 

“Director Carter’s office.”

Clint hesitated but followed. “You’re shitting me.”

“Nope, I have a friend interviewing with her today,” Steve said running his fingers through his hair to fix it.

“Uh, nun. And this ‘friend’ wouldn’t happen to be an omega would they?” Clint shifted back and forth on the balls of his feet as they rode the elevator up. 

“I don’t see what that has to do with it.”

“Oh, it has everything to do with it.” He smirked as the door opened and they stepped into the hall. “So are you dating this ’friend’?” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “No Clint, I am not.”

The other alpha walked backward beside the Captain. “But you like ‘em or else you wouldn’t be fussy over how you look.” 

Steve paused as they approached the office. Tony was sitting outside in the waiting room flipping through a magazine. But he was wearing a suit. Steve had never seen Tony in a suit in person. He looked good. Shit, he looked older. 

“You nervous?” Tony’s head shot up at the old man's voice. 

He grinned bolting up from the chair. “Steve! What are you doing up here? Don’t you have training today?”

Steve came to a stop in front of Tony; his hands resting on his hips. “We’re currently taking on break.”

Clint fake coughed “skipping” under his breath but Tony never took his eyes off of Steve and Steve ignored him. 

“So I thought I’d come to see you and wish you good luck.”

Tony bit his cheek “Always a charmer, Cap.”

Clint was smugly watching the pair make goo-goo eyes at each other before clearing his throat. 

Steve’s face turned slightly red revealing himself. “Um. Tony this is Clint Barton. Clint this is Tony Stark.”

Clint stuck his hand out for a handshake. “Tony Stark as in the S.I heir?”

“One and the same.”

Mr. Anders stood up. “Mr. Stark, the Director is ready for you now.”

Steve smiled. “Good luck, Tony.”

“Thanks.” The teenager grabbed his briefcase and headed for the Director’s office. He turned back at the door and winked.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Steve turned towards the elevator. “Sooo, Parker, how long has -whatever that was- been going on?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“What I’m talking about is you and the Stark Heir making heart eyes at each other. So come on how long have the two of you been hot under the collar for each other?”

The taller Alpha damn near punched the elevator button. “Barton, He’s sixteen. I don’t have the hots for him and I won’t have the hots for him until he’s at least eighteen.”

Clint shrugged. “Look I’m not accusing you of anything. Besides if you got permission from his dad it would be legal.”

Steve spoke through clenched teeth. “Just because something is legal doesn’t make it moral. And I have nothing but platonic feelings for him at the moment.”

“Just so you know the age of consent in New York is seventeen.”

Steve glared at the other man.

“Alright fine, you don’t have sexual feelings for him, but how long has Tony Stark had a crush on you?”

“Tony doesn’t-”

“Bullshit, don’t even finish that sentence. I know the look omegas get when they want to be knotted. Trust me, Stark looks at you like he’s just waiting for the word from you.”

Steve knew he’d get Tony pregnant when he was eighteen, but Tony wasn’t eighteen yet and he didn’t want to even think about doing anything before then. For him, the easiest thing to do was pretend Tony’s feelings weren’t real at this point. “It’s just misdirected hero worship, he’ll get over it by the time he’s an adult.”

“Oh, I'm sure he will.”

Unfortunately for Clint all seeing Tony had done was wind Steve up. His way of dealing with uncontrolled feelings was to use them as rage in sparring matches, which was exactly what the next training session was.

In the end, Clint was limbing, for which Steve apologized profusely. While everyone else showered, off Steve stayed behind to continue with a pounding into a bag. It beat just sitting around waiting on a shower to open up. Plus, Steve liked to preserve a little modesty. 

By the time he finished boxing and showered off, there were very few people in the locker room. Clint was next to Steve packing his back and rambling on about the upcoming protocol test when he stopped mid-sentence.

Steve happened to be pulling on his jeans with his back to everyone. “What’s the matter, Rumlow bring leather underwear again?”

Clint hit Steve’s shoulder and pointed towards the door. The alpha glanced over his shoulder to see Tony standing there grinning. Steve whipped his head back around and quickly pulled his jeans the rest of the way up and tucked himself in before turning around. 

“How long have you been there?”

Tony walked further into the room until he stood almost chest-to-chest with Steve. “Long enough to know you’re going commando?”

Steve’s cheeks turned pink. “How did you even get down here?”

The omega smirked and pulled a SHIELD issued ID card out of his pocket. Aunt Peggy gave me this little gem until my prints get put into the system.”

Steve grinned. “You got a contract?”

“Even better she offered me a position in the R&D department, I get to develop my own ideas and piss dad off.” Tony grinned. “Plus now I get to see you a lot more.”

The omega let his eyes roam over Steve. 

Steve was fucked. If Tony was joining SHIELD that meant he’d be joining Steve’s agency training course. 

Rumlow closed his locker and smirked. “If you need a sparring partner, I’d be more than happy to put you on your back.”

Everyone jumped at the loud growl that came from Steve. “Touch him, and you won’t walk it off.”

Tony bit his lip. “Down, Steven. We know you won’t let anyone lay me out if I don’t want them to.”

Steve huffed. “Tony, Stay out of the Alpha locker rooms and I’ll see you tomorrow for training.”

Tony mocked a salute and walked out. 

Clint picked up his bag and leaned over to Rumlow. “Stay away from Tony, him and Steve are just waiting until he turns eighteen before, he rails him.”

Steve threw his dirty clothes at Clint. _Well, at least he knew who Harley got that from. _

Tony joining them for training turned out not to be such a bad thing because it made Steve stop holding back. Every time Tony got pinned by another Alpha, Steve wanted to break their heads. And during the protocol and strategy training, they didn’t work smoothly together, but they worked well. Everyone else in the room just had to endure their bickering.

However Tony’s training wasn’t as intensive as Steve’s since Tony wasn’t going to be a field agent, his training only lasted a month, while Steve’s began including operations and operation proposals.

Oct 1990

Steve was going over blueprints of a building one last time. He knew he was missing something-something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He glanced up at the clock- it was almost 1:30. He grabbed his jacket and headed to grab lunch.

Steve ended up ordering a pizza to go and returning to the SHIELD-NYC Facility to grab his blueprints and headed to Tony’s lab.

Tony would kill him if he walked into his lab with food, that was a mistake Steve would not be making again. Luckily, the office he shared with another designer had plexiglass windows looking into both labs. He rapped on the glass and held up the pizza.

The omega gave Steve a thumbs up before continuing to weld whatever he was working on. 

A few minutes later he joined the alpha. “How’s the prototype?”

Tony plopped down and grabbed a slice. “Honestly it could be better. Repulsor tech is just a few moments of genius away from being able to be used for so many things. I’m just having problems damping the repercussion.”

Steve took a bite of his slice. “Tony, I’m trying hard to catch up on science, but what does that mean?”

“So for every action, there is an equal but opposite reaction. Right. So with a gun, there is the release of a spring which forces the bullet forward and then also forces the gun back, thus the recoil. I’m trying to make something that a handheld version could have enough strength to move a car so the recoil is insane. I’m having trouble distributing the recoil into something a non-serum powered person could use.”

“And I take it from the piece of burnt metal, it's not going well. 

He shoved more pizza into his mouth. “That’s an understatement. There is no current substance that can absorb the amount of raw force I’m exposing it to.”

Steve shrugged. “How much force are we talking I’ve taken direct hits with a tank shell to my shield and it’s just fine.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “No duh. It’s vibranium which is exactly what I need but the amounts I would need are not available unless I could use your shield.”

Steve shook his head and grabbed another slice. 

Tony continued. “I didn’t think so. So I’m back to square one.” 

Steve sighed. “If it makes you feel better, I’m stuck on some op plans.”

Tony tapped the roll of blueprints with the hand that wasn’t holding the pizza.

The alpha nodded. 

“Show me,” Tony demanded. 

Steve shoved a bite of crust into his mouth before moving the pizza box from the table so as to make room for the blueprints, tony unrolled. 

“So what’s the objective? And don’t give me ‘classified’ as an answer.”

“We are transporting a former hostile turned state's witness to the courthouse.

Afraid I can’t give you the names or the location of the city. The safehouse is only a block from the destination so due to the openness of the street we are moving through the buildings.”

“So this building is one of the ones your cutting trough. What’s the path?”

“That’s correct. And It's a straight shot across. But I’m uneasy about it and I’m not sure why. Just something doesn’t feel right.”

Tony stared at the building for a few minutes. “What are the cardinal directions?”

Steve pointed out north. 

Tony hummer. “And what time of day are you doing this?”

“It's in the morning the witness is due in court at ten o’clock local time.”

He pointed out a large concave window set. “This looks like it's intended to illuminate this whole hall, these windows are what you’re missing. There will be a small area where you’re blinded due to the refraction of the light off of the poorly calculated angle- that’s it! A concave system of energy refraction in small increment to a larger total, I don’t have to absorb the recoil I can redirect it.”

Tony shoved another piece of pizza into his mouth. “Thanks for lunch, Steve.”

He darted from the office back to his lab. 

Steve fixed his problem by moving to go through the building on the fourth floor rather than the ground floor. Plus there was a catwalk on that floor that connected directly with the parking garage for the courthouse. He wondered why no one else had suggested that.

It was towards the end of the day when Tony came running into his office. “Dinner at my place tonight was celebrating early I did a quick prototype and I have a fifty percent decrease in recoil force and a twelve and a quarter increase in force output.”

Steve blinked. “I have no idea what that means but alright.”

Tony winked and zipped back out the door. When Steve turned back around he caught Clint smirking at him. 

Steve sighed. “Yes, Clint?”

“Oh, nothing I was just wondering how often you ‘celebrate’ at Tony’s apartment.”

“Tony usually drags me to Blockbuster and forces me to watch some movie with him once a week, after we have dinner at his apartment.”

For some reason, Clint started laughing. “Steve dude, that’s a date. You bring him lunch every day, just admit your dating.” 

“We’re not-”

“_ I won’t date him until he turns eighteen _.” He mocked. “I know, Steve, but does Tony know you’re not dating.”

Steve huffed and started wrapping up his work. “He knows.”

He drove to Tony’s apartment on his motorcycle. He wasn’t sure if Tony did know- he hoped he did. Tony was too young to date someone in well physically and mentally in their mid-twenties. 

He parked his bike in the alley just off of the street. And headed into Tony’s apartment. Steve was slightly surprised to hear a voice he didn’t recognize.

“Would you stop it! He’ll be here any minute! I can’t let him see me like this!”

“Oh come on, Tony. What is it about this guy you never care what anyone thinks of you?”

Steve felt his hairs bristle at the smell of an unfamiliar alpha as he continued down the hall. He came around the corner to see Tony trying to get around another Alpha a bit shorter than Steve. Tony was covered in grease in his sleep pants. 

“Tony?” 

The omega turned around and looked wide-eyed at Steve through round glasses. He whipped back around to the younger Alpha. “Rhodey! Please!”

The young man rolled his eyes and stepped aside. Tony fled to the bathroom. 

Steve could feel himself posturing but he didn’t care. “Who are you?”

The younger alpha held out his hand, “Lt. James Rhodes”.

Steve made sure to grip his hand a bit harder than necessary. “Steve.”

“Just Steve?”

Steve smirked. “Classified. But I am a Captain.”

Rhodey smiled. “I guess maybe I should have saluted.”

“So how do you know, Tony?” Steve said moving to lean on the kitchen island mostly to put something between him and the smaller man. 

“We vaguely knew of each other from when we were kids, my dad was in the army in the seventies and worked for the higher-ups that awarded contracts to companies like SI. When Tony and I started at MIT our parents put us in contact and we’ve been best friends ever since. How about you how’d you meet Tony?”

“Um… Well um, I knew Howard from my work at S-SHIELD. And then I meet Tony.” Steve was failing at covering up who he was. He had decided he would announce the return of Capt. America in November, but until then he was still keeping who he was under wraps.

“Cool. He mentioned something about all of us going and getting dinner together tonight.” 

Steve nodded then thought for a second. “Wait, Tony was twelve when he went to MIT how on earth were you, two friends?” 

Rhodes smiled. “Hey I was young too, I was just shy of seventeen. So we didn’t get invited to many events. So he and I hung out he was kinda like my annoying little brother, still is a guess.”

A few minutes later Tony appeared wearing an oversized t-shirt falling off his shoulders and shorts that he was certain were bought a size too small. And there was a distinct lack of glasses. 

Dinner was casual Tony dragged them to a restaurant that he said working young people were supposed to enjoy. The omega crammed himself and the two alpha soldiers into a booth. Steve supposed they did look like any other group of young people out socializing after work. After all, Rhodes was twenty-one Steve still looked like he was twenty-six and Tony well Tony was still annoyingly underage. 

While Tony and Rhodey discussed the fine points of Tony’s breakthrough. Steve sat there shoveling cheese-fries in his mouth wishing the stupid cube had sent him back in time to 1992. 

He nearly choked when Tony grabbed his hand. “Earth to Steve, I need to pee. Let me out.”

Reluctantly Steve got up and mumbled something about not needing to pee if he hadn’t drunk four lemonades.

Rhodes was smirking at him. “You know you can stop being jealous, Tony is like a brother, for real and he feels the same way about me. You though… man, he looks at you like I don’t know. I’ve never seen him so enamored with anybody. Except maybe the time he met Robert Redford.”

Steve picked at the bacon bits. “Who’s that?”

Rhodey laughed. “Dude you really don’t watch a lot of movies do you. You know played Gatsby, The Sundance Kid, oh and he played the nineteen sixteen-nine Captain America.”

Steve stopped. “He what?” 

“Played Captain America, I bet Tony has it on VHS, he loved that movie and I swear that movie is what caused him to reach puberty. Have you seen it?”

Steve shook his head still in shock that there was a movie about him. “No, I haven’t”

“We should watch it tonight if Tony has it.”

It was at about that time. Tony came back. Steve slid out of the booth to let him back in. “If Tony has what?”

“Oh, the Captain America movie. Steve here has never seen it.” 

Tony shot a sideways glance to Steve. “Uh, Yeah I recorded it last time it was on TV.”

Rhodey grinned. “We should watch that tonight.”

“Um are you okay with that, Steven?” Tony looked a bit nervous.

Steve gave Tony a small smile. “Sure, Rhodes was telling me about how big of a crush you had on Captain America, and how awkward you got when you meet the actor that played him.”

Tony’s ears were turning red. 

“Can you imagine what he’d be like if his dad actual found Captain America- alive somewhere? Tony would probably just ask him to marry him on the spot.”

“Rhodey! Please Stop Talking!”

But the other alpha couldn’t help but tease Tony further in front of his crush. “Steve, has he shown you his collection of stuff. He had this journal from when he was like ten engraved Anthony Edward Stark-Rogers.”

Tony had his head buried in his hands. “Platypus, I’m begging you to stop.”

Steve glanced at Tony with a smirk. “He told me about his GI Joe collection.” 

“Oh did he? Did you know he still has one pair of Captain America bed sheets he still uses… actually, I don’t want to know if you know that.”

Tony laid his head on the table with his face away from Steve and dropped his hands in his lap.

“Tony? Do you still have the Captain America costume?”

Tony mumbled into the table. “I hope your plane goes down next flight.” he was silent for a second. “Yes, I do.”

Steve slid his hand into Tony’s lap and rubbed his thumb over Tony’s fingers. Tony turned his head around and looked up at Steve with a completely red face. 

“I bet he was adorable.” Steve smiled. 

Tony bit his lip and went red for a different reason as he smiled back at Steve.

Rhodes was impressed. Tony really liked Steve and Steve clearly liked Tony, obviously from the gross little looks and glances they are making to each other. 

When they got back to Tony’s apartment, the omega dug through a box to find the videotape before popping it into the machine. Rhodey worked in the kitchen to make popcorn. 

After he found it Tony fled to the bathroom and returned wearing his glasses. He looked a bit sheepish. “Sup four eyes.” 

Tony flipped Rhodey the bird and went back to setting up the movie. 

“How come you changed out of your glasses earlier?” Steve said pouring everyone a drink. 

Tony shrugged. “I look like a total dweeb.”

Steve couldn’t tell Tony, but he was used to seeing Tony of the new millennium wearing glasses of some kind that it had been something to get used to. “I think you look good in them; they suit you.” 

Tony smiled. “You’re sweet.”

“Alright, why is that when you got them and I told you that you swore I was lying but he tells you that and he’s sweet.” Rhodey huffed and poured the popcorn into a bowl. 

Tony just stuck his tongue out at his best friend and curled up on the couch beside Steve.

The opening song began playing. It was weird for Steve at first watching someone play him and the people he knew. He was definitely way more ‘For the Stars and Stripes and to fight the Red scourge’ in the movie than he was in real life. And Steve had never once said ‘oh my Stars’ or ‘What the Freedom’ in place of actual foul language. But other than that it was pretty accurate. Which was why when they got to the liberation of a small French town and a young pretty omega named Arnaud started flirting with Captain Rogers in a bar Steve freaked. 

“Jesus Christ! They put Arnie in this!.” Steve rubbed his hand across his face.

Tony quickly hit pause grinning. “Okay talk who the hell was Arnie, he's just a bartender in this?”

“Why the hell would he know?” Rhodey piped in. 

Tony waved a hand at him lying easily. “SHIELD files.”

“Arnaud Roth wasn’t a bartender.”

Tony looked extremely interested as Steve continued. “He... um… he was a working boy, we-when the commandos liberated that town he had been working to stay alive by sleeping with the German officers. Arnie had info and he went along with the commandos. He um… let's just say shared quarters with both Captain Roger and Sgt. Barnes on the regular.”

Tony was grinning. “Wait, are you telling me y-Captain America likes to have sex with male omegas?” 

Rhodey had a different view. “That’s what you got out of it? Your question should be ‘are you telling me that Captain America, had sex with a prostitute?’”

Steve turned red. “Well I mean he didn’t have to pay if that is what you’re implying.”

Tony laid down across Steve’s lap. “I need to lay down. I feel robbed. Why don’t I get to see Robert Redford makeout with Kurt Russell when he was a twink?”

“Tony!” Both Alpha’s scolded.

“Wait! You said both Cap and Barnes are you implying they had a threesome.” 

Steve’s face was red. He mumbled. “The French called it menage a trois.”

Tony laid back down. “Oh, holy shit. I have a new heat fantasy.”

“Tony!” They both said again. 

“Just continue the movie.” Tony waved them one.

The scene continued with Arnie hitting on the Captain and the Captain politely turning him down and telling him he was in love with someone else. The on-screen Captain went on about Betty, his girl. 

Steve could remember the real events, in real events Steve took Arnie back to camp and broke his cot. Peggy also found out what was going on two months later and confronted the other omega. The whole camp had ended up pretending not to listen to the argument but everyone was. 

Peggy had been angered by something that Arnie hadn’t done only to call him a tramp and tell him if he wasn’t going to do anything around camp but be on his back to go back to France. 

Arnie had said he did plenty, which granted Peggy had gotten onto him the week he slacked off because he was in heat, but he said that she was just jealous and that if she wasn’t such a prude, she would have already fucked Steve and been less uptight after a good knotting.

That was when the really insulting things had started to fly. The things they had said to each other made even the more vulgar soldiers turn their heads from the arguing pair.

Rewatching Bucky fall from the train hurt like hell. He couldn’t do a damn thing then and couldn’t do a damn thing in the movie. It made his chest hurt and his nerves feel raw and just as fucking helpless as before.

Then, of course, came him putting the plane in the water. Steve felt the room turn cold, ice cold. He felt like he couldn’t breathe like he’d felt as the water-filled his lungs before the plane froze. His chest was burning and he was gasping for breath back in that water. 

The garbled voice of Peggy yelling his name as he sank into the black water before the radio died. The voice started turning into a more familiar one and slowly Steve’s vision came back. Tony was hovering over him yelling his name. “Steve! Steven! Focus on me. Rhodey, get me a wet towel.”

Slowly Steve came to realize he was on the floor of Tony’s apartment gasping for breath with Tony above him holding his face. “Easy Steve it’s Tony. Come on, focus on me old man.”

“Tony.” Steve breathed trying to calm his breathing. 

“Yeah, it's me you’re okay. You’re in New York, you’re in my apartment, you’re safe.” He said the towel Rhodes had gotten him on Steve’s forehead. Steve reached an arm around and pulled the omega down on top of him burying his face into Tony’s neck. 

“Tony.” He sighed. “I was back on the plane.”

“I know I’m sorry Steve. I should have-”

Steve nuzzled into his neck and just breathed in more. “You shouldn’t blame yourself. It happens, Tony, I’m okay, really.”

“Lair, you’re still trembling. And you’re cold sweating.”

Steve huffed. “I still feel that cold water.”

“Speaking of cold water, can you sit up and drink some?” Rhodey offered him a glass. 

Steve did so pretty easily but he kept Tony pulled close. The other alpha pulled a blanket off the couch and wrapped it around Steve and Tony. 

“That seemed like a serious flashback, soldier. What can we do to help?”

Steve’s breath was steadying. “Just sit with me. I was alone when I hit the water. Being around people helps.”

Rhodey sat down. “Tony you didn’t tell me, your boyfriend was a flyboy too.”

Steve didn’t even have the will to argue, right now Tony’s warmth next to him was the only thing that made him feel like he wasn’t going to drown. “I wasn’t I was infantry.” 

“Then how-”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Rhodey, meet Steve Rogers, dad found him in the artic about two months ago.” 

“Tony, don’t joke right now.”

“He’s not.” Steve gave a mock salute before sipping more water.

“Holy Shit. The Captain America.” Rhodey sat there stunned. “Tony I’m so sorry for all the stuff earlier. If I had known.”

“Rhodey, it’s okay. I’m gonna keep sitting here with Steve for a while. If you want to go. We’ll watch something less close to home next time we celebrate.”

Rhodey nodded. “Probably wise, call me if you need anything, and I mean anything. It was nice to meet you, Captain.”

Steve took a sip of water. “Likewise Lt. Thanks for the water.”

Rhodey gathered his keys and put his shoes and jacket back on, before leaving after checking on Steve and Tony one again.

They just laid there in a cocoon of blankets until Steve breathing evened out. He kept burying his nose into Tony’s hair. “I’m sorry about the movie, Steve.”

“Tony it’s okay. I’ve never had a reaction to something like that.”

“After the World War, a lot of people had similar things happen. They called it shellshock, from what I understand flashbacks are normal. Steve, the war for you was a matter of months ago, you nearly died. You’re in a brand new world. No one expects you to just be okay. We have to be more careful with new things.” 

Steve just pulled him closer. “We won’t be a We until you turn eighteen.”

Tony huffed. “Says the man that has his nose pressed against my bonding gland.”

He lightly kissed the back of Tony’s neck. “I’m guarding it from other alphas after all you smell like you’ll be in heat soon.”

Tony groaned and arched into Steve. “Then you should leave because if you keep kissing me like that it’s going to be sooner than later.”

Steve paused. “What?”

Tony moaned as Steve started nipping under his jaw. “Stimulating the bonding gland has been known to commonly cause heats in unmated omegas, it to… oh god...Steve… its to encourage bonding.”

Tony’s back was pressed into Steve’s chest with his arms wrapped around him.

“Captain, if you aren’t prepared to fuck me after getting me worked up, you’d better stop.”

Steve hummed. “Clint was concerned you thought you and I were dating.”

Tony turned in Steve’s arms and somehow managed to keep the blanket around them. “I’m well aware you don’t want to make it official before I turn eighteen but fuck, Steve what I’m I supposed to think when you’re sucking on my neck, damn your hands-”

Steve had pulled Tony into his lap, the omega’s legs were spread over Steve’s knees and the alpha was rubbing the inseam of Tony’s legs. Not to mention both of them were getting a serious problem. He just couldn't get enough of Tony's smell. 

Tony was getting wet, which meant Tony was opening up with heat ready to breed. _His Tony was ready to be claimed, ready to be knotted, ready to be bred. _

In one movement, Steve rose to his knees throwing Tony into the floor. He continued to roll his hips into the younger omega. Steve had him in a _breeding _position ass up, thighs in the alpha’s vice grip, face down in the carpet.

“You’ve been torturing me for months, with the suggestive comments. This what you’ve been wanting, being bred off the end of my knot.”

Tony moaned. “Yes, yes Steve, please.”

Steve bent over his back to mouth at his scent gland. “Always mouthing off obscene things, my Tony you just want an alpha to hold you down, and fill you to the brim. Is that it? You want me to breed you so full, keep you pregnant every year?”

“Yes please, Steve!” Tony moaned and slipped his hand in his shorts to start touching himself. 

One hand still gripping Tony’s thigh, with the other Steve forced Tony’s arm behind him with a growl. “I didn’t say you could touch yourself, yet.”

The omega whimpered. And the smell of fear broke Steve from his rut just enough to realize what he was doing. He had Tony pinned down completely, with his weight and his vice like grip. 

Steve bolted up from the floor, he pulled his shirt over his face and ran. He ran all the way to the SHIELD building. He was in rut, he hadn’t been in rut since… since four months before the ice, he was well overdue.

He was an alpha and an alpha in rut only wanted two things to bred or fight. Steve needed to fight. He swiped into the training room and didn’t sleep the rest of the night he just spent it punching things.

Steve crawled to his office the next morning after a shower. Clint came in a few hours later. “So how was celebrating with Tony last night?”

“Fuck off,” Steve growled. 

“That bad hun? So tell me why are you here, when the medics just forced Tony to go home for heat leave?”

Steve snapped the metal ballpoint in his hand. “Clint leave it. The Fuck alone.”

Clint apparently suddenly got it. “Steve are you? In rut? Did you two trigger each other?”

Steve just ignored the other alpha. 

“Steve.”

“Clint if you don’t drop it, I'm going to beat you into this floor then throw you through the window,” Steve growled. 

“Okay that’s a yes to you being in rut.”

That seemed to quell Clint’s curiosity. 

After work, Steve took the subway to get his bike back. He slipped into the alleyway outside Tony’s apartment and dug through his pockets for the keys. 

“Looking for something Captain?” 

Steve turned around to see Tony standing by the corner holding the keys to his bike. 

Much to Steve’s chagrin Tony’s neck had several bruises and his wrist was wrapped. 

The alpha felt his stomach roll. He’d done that. And god if he hadn’t he would have-

Steve leaned against the wall and dry heaved. Was there rubbing his back. “I’m fine Cap. Look, is the idea that you almost had sex with me that revolting?”

Steve heavied once again. “Tony that wouldn’t have been sex that- fuck that, that would have-”

Steve let out another heavied. 

“If it makes you feel better, Dr. Hayes at SHIELD tried to make me take a rape test. And I told him no. You were incapacitated too, Steve. You were emotionally vulnerable and I took advantage of that too. I’m just as guilty as you.” 

Steve rested his forehead against the wall. “But I hurt you, Tony, you were scared.”

Tony leaned back against the wall. “But I was also hella lot turned on, and believe it or not Steven, I don’t like not being in control of my body either. I’ve never been with someone during heat.”

“You’re still underage.”

Tony handed Steve back his keys. “I have my heat every six months, according to New York law I’m legal during my next one but you have made sure I know nothing will happen until I’m eighteen well I’m eighteen in a year and a half and when that heat comes, you and I are going to pick up where we left off the other night with pinning me to the floor. Minus the part where you sprained my wrist.”

Steve stood up and breathed. “How are you so calm right now? You’re in heat.”

Tony grinned. “I have a fake knot in me. If you go down two blocks there is a sex shop and you can get you a bottle of lube, porn, and a rut toy.”

“Tony!” Steve was surprised but at this point he wasn't scandalized by the things Tony said. 

The omega headed back around the corner. “Promise me you’ll stop feeling disgusted with yourself, go get that toy. I’ll be thinking of you, so you should have fun-thinking of me.” 

He disappeared around the corner. 

"I’ll be watching D-day: extra-knotty edition if you want to know what I like.” Tony reappeared for a second to wink.

Much to Steve’s mortification he did end up at the shop something he’d never admit to Tony. Thank God, there was a beta behind the counter, Steve would have been horrified if he’d had to ask an omega. He’d bought the film and Tony had suggested. 

To his further humiliation the clerk when the clerk saw the toy he informed Steve they had something new that simulated not just the feel of an omega's hole, but also their butt. Unfortunately Steve liked it- he liked it a lot. 

He was never going to admit to buying the thing or how much he spent on it. He was fairly certain that he could have bought a working omega for the evening for cheaper. 

Steve checked into a hotel. And put the VHS tape in the box. He knew he shouldn’t but he happened to see the same video Tony had suggested. It opened with a soldier obviously from WW2 coming home to find his sweet male omega sweetheart waiting for him on a porch swing. 

So this was way more wholesome than Steve was expecting. Then it got dirty, really dirty really quick. The omega, Billy, took Stanley, the alpha to his bedroom. Where, to Steve's surprise and arousal, the omega had a breeding bench. And not just a breeding bench a collared breeding bench with leg hobbles.

Steve and his classmates had learned about breeding benches when they were in school, not formally of course but everyone loved to talk about them. Since the benches were only prescribed to omegas who got so pent-up with need they would accidentally hurt themselves on an alpha’s knot or seemed that they would breed with those less than. Steve remembered a girl in school who got prescribed one for kissing one of the colored boys. 

But a collared bench, the rumors were an omega had to be so savage during completion that well they could injury their alpha. Fuck there was no way Tony actually liked this. 

Still Steve couldn’t really deny it made him horny. He unboxed the ‘rut aid and set it on the bed in front of the TV.

Billy undressed and told Stanley, he couldn’t wait for a proper wedding he wanted his alpha to bond him and breed him. The omega had mounted the bench and allowed Stanley to lock him in place with the collar and shackles. 

By the time the alpha was bent over the omega mouthing at his neck. Steve had already lubed up his toy and was testing it out with the head of his cock. He vaguely wondered if Tony was watching the same thing knotting himself on a toy. 

The omega started sobbing the dirtiest possible things. Begging for the alpha’s cock begging to be breed. Steve started thrusting deeper, as the alpha started saying things back and the omega agreeing wholeheartedly begging for it more. 

“_ Always mouthing off obscene things, my Tony you just want an alpha to hold you down, and fill you to the brim. Is that it? You want me to breed you so full, keep you pregnant every year?” _

_Tony had begged for that. _Steve seated himself fully and watched as the omega did begin thrashing violently once the alpha on the screen started thrusting in full. 

“I want your knott, Oh it feels so good. Yes. Yesss.” 

Steve heard the omegas random pleas in the background but all he could imagine was Tony under him instead of the toy pleading like that. 

_Of course, a bench like that would hurt with his arc reactor. _And it hit Steve his fantasies weren’t about Tony at sixteen he wanted adult Tony, Tony who was father to his two pups. That was the Tony he wanted, the Tony now was a vision of what was to come and it lured Steve in like a moth to a flame, but Tony as an adult that-fuck-that was who he wanted under him. 

His guilt melted away just in time for his knot to start forming. Billy on-screen was convulsing violently as his alpha bite down on the back of his neck. Steve blacked out for the second time in twenty-four hours except this time was due to the violence of an in-rut-orgasm.


	7. Nov 1990-DEC 1990

Nov 1990

Steve, Howard and Peggy had discussed it. The day after Veteran’s day they would announce the return of Captain America. Howard had wanted it to be on Veteran’s day. However, Steve had insisted on not over shadowing the veterans returning from Desert Storm. 

Steve had been avoiding Tony since his rut. But on Veteran’s day Steve went to the SHIELD storage facility, to find his old dress uniform from World War II. The alpha vaguely wondered why it was stored in a different place than the rest of his things, that was until he walked down to the storage area. 

There was a little old man that looked to be about a hundred sitting behind a plexiglass panel, who happened to be the person that kept track of the inventory in the facility.

“Hi, I’m Agent Parker. I was told to get Captain America’s old uniform from storage by Director Carter.”

He looked at Steve through his thick glass lens. “I need I.D Agent Parker.”

Steve pulled his badge from his belt and slid it through the part in the glass. 

The man examined it for a minute then pulled out a massive binder. He flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. “Item #ASR000891.”

He then went to a system of filing cabinets and pulled out a card. And printed Steve’s badge number on the line. “Initial here.”

He slid a pen and the card through the glass along with Steve’s I.D card back. Steve complied and was handed a key. “You’ll find the Captain’s uniform on display in the lobby where the highschool tours are.”

He thanked the old man and headed for the elevators. He wandered around the lobby until he came to an area near the cafeteria that didn’t require a key card to get in. In front of the entrance was his old uniform on a dummy. His original costume was somewhere in the arctic on a still frozen version of him. 

He stared up at the dummy of him pictures and a plaque were in the display case.

The plaque read, “Capt America, began life as a sickly boy in Brooklyn and grew up in the Great Depression. When war broke out he was desperate to help his fellow country men out. After being denied multiple time, Captain America was accepted into the SSR and allowed Dr. Eskine to use him for experimentation. On the right you will see the Captain’s before transformation uniform and his after transformation uniform. 

After spending time in the USO, the Captain braved a daring rescue mission and saved over three hundred Allied POWs. Many of which went on the join the Howling Commandos and the organization that would become SHIELD. 

In the missions that followed…..

……..In order to save the lives of millions the Captain drove a plane carrying an atom bomb into the ocean, officially MIA, his body is yet to be recovered.”

Steve noticed someone come up next to him as he read. “Kinda an amazing guy.”

Steve smirked. “Yeah, I guess he was.”

The man next to him leaned against the glass. “Pretty handsome too. You know if he wasn’t such an idiot.”

“How’d you find me, Tony?”

“I didn’t. I was leaving and noticed you standing over here looking like a kicked puppy.” 

“We’re announcing I’m back tomorrow. Who I am. I told Barton today. He was well he was shocked, to say the least.”

Tony hummed. “I figured it would be soon; Director Carter had me begin designing the new suit.”

Steve started unlocking the case. And gathering his uniform that still fit from the manikin. 

“Steve, I’m sorry about what happened but would you please stop avoid-”

“Tony you have nothing to be sorry for. I should… I should have been the adult and put a stop to it.”

Tony huffed. “I’m not a child.”

“No, but you are a teenager. It may have been common for sixteen year olds to be dating and marrying people older than them when i went in the ice. And sixteen year olds may have served in the army, but this is not that world.”

“You have never given a fuck about the rules. Why is this where you draw the line?”

The alpha stared at his uniform.  _ Because our son was a year younger than you the last time I saw him. Would it be so bad if Tony knew he was from the future? But that would change the future wouldn’t it.  _

Outside a horn blew.

Tony sighed. “Steve, I have to go my date’s here.”

Steve finally looked at Tony. apparently his face said everything. Tony took a step closer staring him dead in the eyes. “Just tell me you want me and I’ll go tell him to beat it, and you and I can go back to dating and denying that’s what we’re doing.”

“We weren’t-”

“Jesus, you may not have conciously been doing it, but fuck, bringing me lunch everyday -watching fucking romcoms on my couch with me- the board games- and I noticed how pleased you pretended not to be when I wear my Captain America shirt- Steven, if we weren’t dating then you lead me on. What with how many times you denied it, and told me it was a stupid teenager with a crush... And just to prove you right that… that I’m a stupid naive teenager, I fell in love with you!”

Tony seemed to realize what he’d just said, because he ducked his head and turned to walk away. 

“Tony,” He stopped near the door. _ There was so much to say and so much Steve couldn’t yet fix.  _ “Will you be at the press conference tomorrow?”

The omega remained rigid but his voice was shaky. “Why?”

“We may not be able to have the relationship you want us too, but you are still the most important person to me. And I want you there.”

“Maybe. I’ll think about it.” And he walked towards the door. 

Steve turned back and started to fold his pants. The clang of metal on concrete stopped him. He turned to see his mother’s ring rolling across the floor. Steve snatched it from the floor. And the yellow piece of paper that had also fallen out of it. 

He’d kept it in the pocket of his dress uniform in case he ever got the chance to ask Peggy to marry him. He’d also kept a note with it incase something happened to him on the field, because well Peggy was who his personal stuff was left to. 

He opened the note. “Peggy, If you’re reading this then I didn’t make it back from a mission and I never got it out. But I wanted you to have this. It was my mother’s and I had been trying to find the right time to give it to you Peggy. But I guess my time ran out.

I’m sorry and I love you. Steven Roger.”

He’d written that nearly fifty years ago, but down below it was new unfaded unworn ink in a different hand.

“Steven, In another lifetime I would have been overjoyed to be your wife, but our time is passed. As much as you try to hide it or deny it the fact, your heart and everything this ring symbolizes belongs to someone else, now. I’ve had this ring for long enough. 

If Howard gives you any trouble, call me. I wish you all the happiness, I’m sure you and Tony’s sons will be wonderful. Love, Peg.”

Steve was stunned. It was dated the day of Tony’s training graduation. That was the only time Peggy had even seen the two of them together. God how obvious was he if Peggy figured it out with one interaction. 

He flipped the ring over in his hand. Tony had said I love you and Steve had an idea. 

  
  


The next morning was a blur; Steve had hardly slept the night before. He was one of the last people to be seated on the stage. But much to his glee, Tony had come. He was seated next to his mother making faces to Rhodes in the audience. He had also worn another suit and his glasses. Steve was seated next to Director Carter and another high ranking government official. First Howard got up to speak and introduced Peggy. Peggy got up and spoke.

“For years I have run SHIELD, formerly the SSR, most of you know the SSR because of our most famous operative, Captain America. Howard, has been searching since he went missing in action years ago. The hope was to recover the remains one of our history’s greatest heroes. Ladies and Gentlemen we are here today to confirm announce we have confirmed we have indeed found Captain America.”

The press started going nuts, but Peggy continued over them. “However, we did not find a corpse. Due to the serum, we found Captain America in a comma like state.”

_ Lies, but Steve supposed it was true they just didn’t say when they found him. _

“Without further introduction, I give you Captain America.”

Peggy returned to her seat as Steve stood. The lights were flashing and going crazy. But it was clear the media hadn’t prepared questions for  _ Captain America _ . Not that Steve intended to answer many. 

“Captain, how long have you been out of your comma?”

“Only a few months, I’ve spent most of that time at SHIELD.”

“Do you plan to continue working as Captain America in this day and age?”

“Yes, I plan on continuing as an Agent of SHIELD.”

“What do you think of the current military conflict in the Middle-East?”

“I think America is at its best when protecting people’s freedom.”

The questions continued for several more minutes.

“Director Carter was once known to be romantically involved with you are you developing any new romances now?” 

Steve couldn’t help but smile. “I think that will be all for today.”

Steve retreated to the Stark Industries Building as Howard and Peggy continued to answer questions. SHIELD Agents ushered him, Maria, Tony and the other two Generals into the building. The Generals shook his hand and told him they were inspired by him to Join the military when they were teenagers. It made Steve’s chest swell with pride knowing he had inspire someone to do great things. However once the press conference was over Director Carter and Howard Stark took the General’s attention. 

The alpha was relieved because he was able to turn his attention to Tony and Maria. Steve waltzed over to where the two were talking. “Are you enjoying your work there?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah. I get to work on my own prototypes. I almost have one working.”

“Are you eating?” Maria clearly knew Tony’s laboratory habits very well.

“At least breakfast and dinner.” 

She raised and eyebrow. “Lunch?”

Tony shrugged. “Sometimes.”

“ _ Tony _ ” She scolded. 

Steve cleared his throat. “Maria.”

Tony turned away from Steve but his mother with looked at him with a sweet smile. “Captain Rogers, welcome back to the modern world. We miss you at dinner.”

“It’s a bit overwhelming but I think Howard and Peggy are taking the brunt of it.” Steve eyed Tony trying to slip away.

“How are you enjoying your new apartment? It's in North Brooklyn as well isn’t it?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She grinned. “It makes me sleep a bit better knowing that Tony has such a wonderful alpha living so close to him.” She glanced to her son which stopped him from slinking away further. “I’m so relieved to know that someone like you could be there in a matter of minutes if Tony needed something.”

Tony stared at his shoes waiting for him mother to ignore him again. 

Steve stood up straight. “Actually I was wondering if I could borough Tony for a few minutes, SHIELD stuff.” He smiled. 

Maria waved him on. “Of course, I’m go see what Howard is doing.” 

She walked towards her husband but gave her son a wink as she walked off. Tony in response rolled his eyes. “So what SHIELD business is oh-so-important? Worried your suit will chaff or that its being designed by a  _ child _ ?”

“How was your date?” Steve asked sincerely.

The omega just stared at him for a moment before huffing, “No.” He promptly turned and headed for the conference room door. 

Steve still had to walk pretty quickly to catch up to him and even then Tony didn’t stop walking. “Tony, that was a serious question.”

“I am well aware, are you aware that I don’t want to answer it.”

“That bad, huh? I’ve had plenty of bad-”

Tony stopped and turned on him. “It wasn’t bad. Okay, I’m not going to see him, but the reason isn’t because it wasn’t a good date. Nope in fact it ended with both of us having an orgasm so no it wasn’t bad, Steven.”

Steve didn’t want to think about Tony having sex with someone else. “Then why aren’t you seeing him again?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because I couldn’t stop comparing him to you. I kept thinking Steve knows me better, Steve’s shoulders are wider, Steve’s arms are thicker- Captain America casts a large shadow. So if you don’t mind I’d like to wallow in my feelings alone.” He started to storm off again but Steve grabbed his arm.

“I wasn’t kidding about having important business.”

Tony stopped and gave the alpha a look that he knew meant he had very little time to explain himself before Tony lost his patience. Steve reached into his uniform pocket and pulled out a small-thick book. 

“I wasn’t playing you last night when I said you are the most important person in my life. There is a tradition we started back in the SSR, I don’t know if it’s still going but if it is for good reason no one talks about it. Operatives in the field would give a book to one person the person they trusted the most, a book, file or something that should worse- come to worse had a few things in it. It’s part last will and testament, part confession of sins and part here are my off the books safe houses if my mission is compromised.”

Tony didn’t even look at the book laid in his hands he was still staring at Steve with questions in his eyes. “You’re giving  _ that  _ to me?”

Steve nodded. “It’s only for emergency situations though. Keep it close but safe until then.”

Tony finally looked at the book and rolled his eyes. “The Life of Howard Stark- pocket edition. Are fucking with me?”

Steve smiled. “No, its thick enough to contain everything I need it too, no one will question why you have it stored somewhere weird, but easily to get to.”

“So I could really open this up figure out all of Captain America’s secrets?”

“You could. You’d have to know the cipher and then you’d have to read all about your father to figure out the secrets.” Tony wrinkled his nose in disgust. Steve laughed. “I had to have some insurance you wouldn’t just read it for fun. The only way you’d endure that much of your father’s ego would be if I was really in trouble.”

Tony nodded. “I’ll keep it safe. But I’m still mad at you.”

Steve shook his head and back towards from where they came. “Someday Tony, you’ll see it was for the best that you weren’t with me before being a legal adult.”

“Oh yeah? When?”

Steve smirked back at him. “When we have our own teenagers.”

Tony bit at his lip to hide his forming grin.

Tony was away from SHIELD from Thanksgiving to Christmas. The Starks regularly spent the holidays at their Ski Lodge in the Canadian Rockies. Steve had been invited to go, but he just didn’t think he could handle being around all of that snow again. However, Christmas Morning there was a knock at his door 

Steve ran to get it pulling on pants in the process. He opened the door only to have Tony push his way past him inside. “Jesus, its fucking freezing out there.”

“Tony?” Steve was gobsmacked. 

“What you were expecting someone else?” He started unwrapping his scarf. 

Steve shook his head. “No, I wasn’t expecting anyone.”

Tony smiled his lips and nose red. “Which is exactly why I’m here. I couldn’t let the symbol of wholesomeness spend Christmas alone.”

They spent the day watching Christmas movies on the couch and drinking hot coco. 

  
  



	8. May 1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short plotty chapter

The winter months had seemed to have flown by. Steve and Tony had reached a compromise. Anytime Rhodey and Tony’s friends Pepper or Happy were over hanging out at Tony’s apartment, Steve would also come over. Steve and Tony had reached this compromise so that they would never completely be alone together in private. The omega had joked that the three were his victorian chaperones protecting his non-existent virginity, which lead to Rhodey and Pepper calling him Captain Wenworth. 

Steve, naturally, had no idea who that was. Pepper had assured him she would find her copy of the book and lend it to him. 

Tony’s heat hit the week before his seventeenth birthday. Steve decided to take a trip to the Arctic where he knew his plane would be found in a few years to search for the tesseract. It was a cold trip and the ground was still covered in snow. But Steve had been building himself up for this through the whole winter. 

He’d managed after one of the blizzards to walk through central park and even lay in the large snow piles. When he’d ended up staying at the Stark Manor that night just to sit in front of the fireplace so he didn’t feel the ice on his skin. 

He hadn’t told anyone but Peggy he was going after all the easiest way to track down the tesseract was to track down his own vitaradiation. Peggy had given him a device that worked off of the vita-radiation. He vaguely wondered why she had given him this and expected it to work if it didn’t work on tracking him down before. 

While Steve supposed he could wait, but the tesseract was also out there and Howard had already done the math of where it would be in relationship to the plane. 

The journey took him a couple of days to reach the general area he went down. He had refused to take a SHIELD team with him. It made Furry and Peggy rather nervous to have Captain America out on his own where Hydra could get to him. But only Peggy actually knew where he was going. 

Using the scanner that Peggy had given him Steve began to search. After several days of search he came upon an Ice formation that intrigued his interest. It wasn’t setting of any of his vita-radiation equipment but his metal detector was going nuts. Steve pulled the hammer out of his pack and started to dig. 

It took him a whole day to dig through the ice enough to see the wing of a plane. He made his shelter that evening using the plane’s wing as a roof. He was fairly certain that the plane was his but he had to be sure before I could follow Howard’s calculations back to the sea. 

When light broke he resumed his digging. He stepped off the plane to where the cockpit should be, if his memory was correct. Steve dug until mid-day when finally hit metal. Slowly he began to uncover the frame of the windshield which surrounded the long since broken glass. 

Shining his flashlight into the hull of the plane it landed on his own star spangled body. But something wasn’t right because the star on the time’s captain america was split in half by the shattered glass fragments. Steve swallowed as he moved his light up too his counterparts face only to find a shriveled corpse. His own face looked like a mummy he’d once seen in a museum. 

Steve scrambled away from the plane and vomited into the snow. He shook violently, how could this be, if he came from the future, but in the past he was dead. Steve couldn’t breath. Did he drowned in that water or did the glass in his chest end him when he crashed?

It was surreal. He checked back into the cockpit to confirm what he had seen. He felt his stomach lerch again upon seeing his remains. Turning away to compose himself, Steve took deep breaths, before turning around and kicking in the rusted metal and entering the plane. 

He found nothing, the only thing in the whole plane of use was his dead body and the trigger bomb from the warhead he’d sank, but not the nuclear payload . Meaning, someone had already been here. Steve swallowed he knew it wasn’t SHIELD, or else they would not have believed he could still be alive. 

Steve approached his corpse and tried to breath normally. He noticed that the entire back of his- the bodies head was missing. Upon closer inspection of the front he noticed three bullet holes in the front of the skull. Looking to the floor he noticed a handgun laying under the seat the clip removed and missing. 

Engraved into the handle was a hydra. 

Steve knew he should call S.H.I.E.L.D but if they saw his body, would they trust him. Steve wouldn’t he didn’t even trust what he was seeing. 

He knew what he had to do. Steve crawled from the plane and began to step off to where the Tesseract should be. 

Over the next few days, Steve scanned the whole drop zone area Howard had calculated and found nothing, no sign no reading of the Tesseract. Someone had gotten their first as well. He hardly slept that night. The next morning he rigged the bomb to go off in the plane.  _ Guess he had picked up a thing or two from Tony.  _

_ Tony. Tony would know what was going on and if nothing else he would make Steve feel calm.  _

He called Howard to meet him at the drop off point. 

Steve arrived at his apartment at one in the morning. He threw his duffle bag on the couch and dropped down next to it to pull off his boots. It was at that point he noticed there was a faint scent of omega in his apartment- an in heat Omega. Steve grabbed his shield from atop the duffle and followed the scent trail. His bedroom door groaned as he pushed it open to peek inside. 

The omega bolted off of the bed and stared at him with wide eyes. “You!... I…” He seemed to shrink and mumbled. “You weren't supposed to be back for another week.” 

When he had more rest and Tony’s brain wasn’t clouded with hormones, they were going to have a long talk about personal boundaries, but right now Steve was just glad to see him. Seeing his own shriveled body made him feel numb, but Tony always made him feel warm. 

Steve set his SHIELD down as Tony started grabbing his things. 

“When was the last time you drank something?”

Tony paused. “What?” 

“When was the last time you got liquid down?” Steve said walking over to Tony. 

The omega blinked. “Um like noon.”

Steve gently took his things from him and placed them back down. “Sit. You need to drink something.”

He wandered into his kitchen and filled up a water glass, before walking back into his bedroom to find Tony sitting on the edge of the bed. 

The teenager stared at his hands and the water glass as Steve handed it to him. “You’re not mad?”

Steve sighed. “I’m furious but I don’t have the will or the energy to argue right now. So please drink that so we can go to sleep.”

Tony looked up at him. “You’re going to let me stay.”

The alpha walked to his closet and removed his pants. “I… I had a bad trip.”

Tony sipped the water. “I knew you weren't ready for that much snow.”

Steve pulled on some sleep pants shaking his head. “It wasn’t the snow. Someone had gotten there first the tesseract was gone and the nuclear bomb that was in the plane was gone.”

“Oh. I’m sorry to be an inconvenience.”

Despite how tired he was, Steve’s brain still translated Tony into english. 

_ You’re already disappointed and I’m making it worse. _

Steve walked over and sat down on the bed next to him. “Tony, if it was any other time I would have lectured you. But… I… I’m happy you’re here. I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

The omega gaped like a fish and then closed his mouth blushing. “I um I can’t. God, I want to but I can’t. For once, I don’t have any condoms.”

Steve turned red. “No, Tony that’s… That’s not what I meant. I just meant to sleep. Maybe talk if need be.”

“Oh. You do realize I’m in heat right, it might get awkward.”

The blond stood and gave him a small smile. “I can tell you’re through the worst of it. And I thought my pheromones might help. But if I make you uncomfortable-”

Tony grabbed his hand. “No, God no, you are literally the most comfortable person in the world.”

Steve’s lips pulled at the corners. “You make me sound like a recliner.”

He could see that look come over his face, that look where Tony doubted his self worth. “Do I make you uncomfortable?”

Steve started pulling the covers back on the other side of the bed, before climbing in the side closest to the door. He shook his head. “Now I’ve had a long stressful week I would really like it if we could go to sleep now.”

Tony climbed into bed next to him. “Goodnight, Steve.”

“Night Tony.”

  
  


Everything was white except for the plane in the distance, Steve ran towards it. He had to keep it a secret he had to keep them safe. Gunshots filled the air. Steve ran harder. At the plane he found Red Skull standing over the long dead corpse with a gun out. 

But it wasn’t his corpse. It was Tony’s, his arc reactor still glowing. “You’re too late, Captain. You let him die in the desert. It’s just you’re nature you left Barnes in the snow, you left you’re Tony for a younger version.” 

Sand blew in from the outside into his eyes, Steve turned to attack the Skull but stopped. “I wonder if you’ll leave your son or if you’ll save him.”

The Skull had Harley by the throat and a gun pointed at his head. “Your life or the boy’s”

“Mine.” Steve said without hesitation, just before a flash of red and blue zipped into his peripheral vision. “Peter no.”

Skull aimed the gun towards Peter and fired.

  
  


Steve jolted awake. He scrambled into a seating position, sweat dripped down his forehead. Tony sat next to him on the bed his hand on Steve’s hyperventilating chest. “Steve, breath, breath. You awake, Steve?”

“I’m awake.” He scrubbed his face and sighed. 

The omega was silent for a moment. “Who’s Peter?”

Steve froze. “He’s… he’s a friend.”

Tony nodded. “A friend that you lost?” 

“Not yet and I don’t ever plan to... I’d die before I let that happen.”

“Oh.” Tony said in a small voice. “Is… he an omega?”

Steve turned to Tony, disappointment was written all over his face. 

“He…” Steve stopped. “Can someone that died in the past exist in the future?”

“You mean like time travel?”

Steve shook his head. “Yeah, I guess. What do you know Mr. Genius?”

The omega tilted his head. “I know it’s nothing like the movies, moving back in the same timeline would take an amazing amount of force, but going into the past of another dimension, a little easier. Was that what your dream was about your past?”

Steve shook his head. “I… Mother, help me. I shouldn’t tell you this.”

That really peaked Tony’s interest. “Please.”

“I…” He sighed. “I woke up in 2009. And got hit with some hydra tech, and ended up back in 1990. You’re dad and Peggy know. I thought because of certain things I was coming back to a past I was yet to live but know I… I don’t know.”

“So you’re Captain America from another Universe?”

Steve nodded. “I have to be. I’m not this Universe’s Captain that’s for sure.”

They both were silent for a moment. “What did you find? Cap, I’ve never seen you this shaken, what’s got you?”

“I found my corpse.” Tony’s eyes went wide.”I’m not this universe’s Captain. And that scares the Hell out of me, because I’m afraid this future is different, that some people won’t exist in it.”

Tony nodded. “You’re afraid your Peter, won’t exist.”

“Our Peter.”

Tony’s mouth fell open. “Excuse me?”

The alpha turned and placed his hand on Tony’s cheek, “He’s our son.”

Tony grinned. “We have a kid.”

Steve smiled. “Two, we have two beautiful boys… God should I even be telling you this, won’t it change things.”

“Screw that.” Tony threw his leg across Steve’s and sat on his thighs and used his shoulders for balance. “I want to hear all about the universe where I have a family with you.”

“I bet they were cute your eyes, my curls; come on Steve, I wanna hear about our babies.”

The alpha huffed. “I regret telling you already.”

Tony grinned. “Come on please, It can’t change time. It’s a different dimension. And now I know you definitely are attracted to me. So tell me, Cap? If we’re a thing and you’ve known that the whole time, why do you keep pushing me away, wouldn’t you want to be with your mate?”

Steve huffed. “Not when the last time I saw our son, he was only a few years younger than said mate.”

Tony pushed Steve back onto his back before falling on his own back next to him laughing. “So in some universe at least I seduce you as a teenager.”

“Shit, I shouldn’t have told you.”

Tony grinned. “And you know I won’t let it go.”

Steve just took in Tony’s smiling face as they laid there in silence. 

  
  



	9. Oct-Nov 1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Plot happens

Steve and Tony didn’t talk much about the night Steve returned from the arctic. It was hard to talk about a shared secret when they didn’t let themselves be alone together. Well alone at their apartments. Steve still brought Tony lunch, were Tony would occasionally crack jokes about it. They were careful though SHIELD was filled with ears. 

Of course, Clint smirked at Steve whenever he came back to their office after lunch. Before Steve would cross his arms and ask him if he had any more information on AIM’s latest scheme. 

  
  


The rains had been coming down like a monsoon since Howard had arrived back at the office from lunch. That was fourteen hours ago. He didn’t like keeping Maria waiting this long but with a 1.7 billion dollar proposal due next week, it couldn’t be helped. He yawned as he walked to his Bentley. Due to his exhaustion, he dropped his keys as he tried to move the key into the lock. 

“Shit” Howard mumbled as he bent down to pick them up. He was getting slower in his old age. It wasn’t the getting down that was hard it was the getting up. Taking a deep breath with his hands on his knees, Howard noticed a faint red glow reflecting on the asphalt. 

He squinted at the glow before slowly standing up and looking for the source of the light. When he couldn’t find it, he realized it was from under the car. 

“Dammit.” 

Howard pulled his phone from his brief-case and then the antenna before calling Peggy. 

“Director Carter, this better be a national emergency.”

“Peg it’s Howard. Do you have agents tailing or tracking me?”

“No… why?”

“Fuck.” Howard sighed. He took another peek under the car. There was brake fluid dripping down onto the ground. “Someone’s trying to kill me. There’s a bomb under my car.”

“Fuck” There was a pause and then the sound of Peggy talking to someone else. “Daniel, get up, we have to go to work.” 

She then started talking to Howard again. “Are you at your house or office?”

“Office.”

“Stay right there. I’m going to hang up and call some agents. I will call back in exactly three minutes.”

“Oh hell Peg, it's not like this is the first time someone’s tried to kill me.”

“Stay put.” She said before hanging up.

  
  


A whole crew of SHIELD agents showed up a few minutes later. Peggy had stayed on the phone with him until they arrived. Much to his surprise, Tony was among them. They hadn’t exactly been on the best of terms, well, ever since Tony became a teenager, but particularly since Tony went to work for SHIELD. Except he didn’t arrive in the armored vehicle with the rest of the agents. No, he arrived with Steve on his motorcycle. 

“Tony, I appreciate your concern but you should go home.”

Tony rolled his eyes at him. “I’m not leaving until the bomb is disarmed.”

“Tony” Howard said in a stern voice. “Go home.”

“Fortunately, you are literally not the boss of me. I’m staying.”

“I am your father, I am the boss of you until you turn eighteen weather or not you are living under my roof.”

Tony and Howard were starting to get into each other’s personal space, Steve decided to step in. He physically had to push them apart. “Look that’s enough, from both of you. Tony is the explosives expert at SHIELD, he can handle himself. And Howard is just worried about you Tony.”

“More like worried about his image,” Tony mumbled. As some of the agents started handing him protective gear. 

“You can’t seriously think I’d let my son defuse a bomb, Steve. Isn’t there someone else that can do it?” Howard huffed.

Steve stood with his hands on his hips blocking Tony from Howard. “No, Tony is the best. He can analyze and disarm bombs seconds faster than other techs. Not milliseconds, seconds, I’m told by other bomb technicians that’s Flo-Jo fast.”

Tony laughed. “Aw Stevie, you made a relevant pop culture reference. I’m so proud and flattered.” He winked before heading towards the car. 

One of the other SHIELD agents yelled after him. “Wait! You need a helmet!”

Tony waved him off. “Its ride height is too low I’d have to take it off anyway.”

As soon as Tony was actually lying under the car it wasn’t just Howard who was nervous Steve was anxious as well. 

“Well, this is interesting” Tony called back.

“Interesting in a good way or an oh shit I’ve never seen this before?”

“Interesting as in its unarmed. Let me check something.” Tony wiggle the rest of the way under the car. 

Steve started tapping his foot he didn’t like this. 

Tony fiddled with something next to the tires, before moving back to where the bomb was and quickly removing it. 

The omega pushed out from under the car bomb in hand. He sauntered back over to the other agents. “I don’t know why you needed me that was easy.”

“So its not a serious threat?” Howard asked. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “I didn’t say that, Dad. It's simple but effective. The brake lines on the car have been corroded through and considering I know how much dad loves his cars I’d say it was done on purpose. Especially since the bomb is an impact detonation. But a small explosion. Which was why it was connected to the fuel line.”

Steve crossed his arms. “So someone was trying to make it look like an accident.”

Tony smirked. “Look at you Captain, clever as well as handsome.” 

“Tony.” Warned Howard. 

“Let me get it back to my lab and I’ll see if I can narrow down the list of people trying to kill you.” 

Steve nodded. “In the meantime, Howard, you, Maria and Tony are going to have protective details.”

That caught Tony’s attention. “Now hang on, just wait a minute. I’m technically a SHIELD agent I don’t need a babysitter. Dad, sure he needs one.”

“Watch your mouth, Anthony.” The elder Stark snapped. 

Tony turned towards his father. “Make me. No, you would probably just pay someone to do it.”

Steve grabbed Tony by the back of the neck and turned him towards the van where the explosive and the equipment could be transported. His palm was over Tony’s bonding gland, something Tony and Howard no doubt noticed. The move was viewed as highly inappropriate between just teammates, some people were even starting to say it was too old fashion between mates. Steve was sure he would catch hell from Tony about it later, but right now with the water between father and son coming to a boil, the last thing Tony needed to be holding while arguing with Howard was a literal bomb.

Steve walked back over to Howard who was giving Steve a weird look. “I’ll have agents secure the manor and escort you back. Tony’s going to go back to the lab at the SHIELD facility. I’ve called for one of our agents to come to pick us up in the car. I’d feel better leaving your car without brakes here.”

They stood there waiting as the other agents not helping to remove the explosive ordinance posted crime scene tape. Much to Howard’s dismay, Steve knocked out a window. “We’re going to go with a cover story that your car was broken into and a prototype was stolen along with cash. It will give us some time before the bomber realizes he’s been made. And keep the media off our backs.”

They rode back to the manor in relative silence Jarvis was driving, but Agent York rode in the front seat. Steve rode in the back with Howard. The other man’s lack of conversation surprised Steve, he usually was so boisterous, but Steve did shatter his window. There was a great deal of distance between the front and back in the limo. The conversation upfront was dull whispers.

“How was Tony and your night going before you got the call?”

Steve thought the question was strange but he did arrive with Tony and grab his neck. The least he could do was be honest with Howard. 

“Pretty good, we had just finished watching Die Hard 2, Rhodey picked it, Tony wanted to watch the new godfather movie.” The mention of Rhodey seemed to easy Howard back down. 

He hummed. “Do… Do you know who he’s dating these days?”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “Honestly, I don’t bother learning their names. Tony, dates them for a few weeks then ditches them.”

“Well, I’d hoped he would have settled down by now. Rhodes handled him better than anyone I’d ever seen, I always thought they would settle down together, or I guess maybe hoped.”

Steve beat down the jealousy in his gut. 

“But I suppose you know if he does end up settled or even have a long term relationship.”

Steve stared out the window. “I don’t think I should tell you that.”

“Come on, Steve. I just want to know if he ever stops doing reckless shit like climbing under a car with a bomb and no protective gear.”

The younger Alpha smiled and whispered. “No, he never does, he’s only reckless with himself though, he’s fiercely protective of his sons.” 

That snapped Howard’s attention. “I have grandchildren in the future.” 

“Yep and that’s all I will say.”

Howard paused before asking. “Just one more thing. Please tell me he’s married and they aren’t accidents.”

Steve blushed. “Um… I know he and his mate planned for at least one of them.”

Steve stayed the night at the Stark mansion, for security reasons. It wasn’t until well past ten the next morning, that he received a call from Tony. 

“Hey, did you work all night in the lab?”

“Yeah…” Tony yawned. “The break lines were worn down with nitric acid. I found traces of it on the wiring. The detonator itself is really sophisticated. Someone knew what they were doing. I think it’s a professional hit. I found several other reports over the years of officials, businessmen, feds, crime witnesses, unfortunately dying in accidents where they crashed due to the brake lines being corroded.”

“So you’re positive it's a professional?”

He yawned again. “Oh yeah. And a good one too, I had to look up accident reports to get the results. But he’s also an old guy, these have been happening since the mid-nineteen fifties.”

“Shit, thanks, Tony-”

“I’m not done Steven,” Steve smirked, he could hear the coffee wearing off. “Some of the witnesses were going to testify against a captured Hydra operative. But that was only one-”

“Are you telling me this is Hydra?”

“Don’t get your knot in a flag… That’s not what I mean but I'll save that one for later. Don’t get your flag in a knot, Cap, I’m saying it could be Hydra related like the fringes of an offshoot.”

“All Hydra does is offshoots. I’m going to call Clint and have him drive you from here to the manor, so you can get some sleep.”

“I need to go to my apartment,” Tony mumbled. 

“Final I’ll have him run you by your apartment, but I want you to stay here at the manor for the foreseeable future. If all the Starks are under one roof it makes it easier to keep you safe.”

Tony snorted. “But not from each other.” He hung up after that. 

Steve assigned Agents Rodrigues and Marconi to guard Maria. He figured the two would be able to clear women’s restrooms and Marconi, being native to Italy would be able to speak in her native language, which according to Tony came out more when she was stressed or tired. He assigned Jacobs, Sullivan, Martin, and Bradac to Howard. And it wasn’t that Steve assigned all-male alphas to Howard because he didn’t trust him with women and omegas, but he didn’t trust Howard not to make an inappropriate remark. He assigned Clint and Agent Aldrich to Tony. And he didn’t even try to disguise the fact that Clint was the only other alpha Steve trusted to protect Tony. 

Steve had arranged everything so Howard had at least two Agents with him at all times. And Tony and Maria had at least one. Steve himself functioned as the floater Agent, which gave him the freedom to talk to the Agents working the case from the office and get updates. Needless to say, the list of people Howard had pissed off over the years was lengthy. However, the Intel department was convinced that the hit was due to the upcoming contract proposal. 

And apparently, the tech was so covert and important that the Pentagon had sent feds to guard the other contenders. Which told Steve whatever they were working on was seriously important or dangerous. 

Secretly after dinner he and Tony would meet in the study and work the Hydra angle together, they didn’t want to bring it to Peggy or any of the other agents until they had a solid connection and lead as currently, it was just a working lead, and they had no current motive for Hydra to be after Howards. Hell, they didn’t even know if Hydra still existed.

After the contracts were in and reviewed S.I naturally got the contract. The feds backed off of the other potential contractors with no attempts on their lives. 

Howard decided to host a veterans fundraiser with Steve as the guest of honor. The billionaire invited plenty of rich people but also veterans of WWII, Korea, Vietnam, and the Gulf War. At the end of the evening, the plan was for Howard to match the total amount donated. It was a whole big deal announced in the papers. Steve was hoping that with all the publicity on Howard it would either make the assassin back off or force them to make a mistake. 

It was a good night. It was an opportunity for the regular agents to have a full day off and have other agents work security. Steve may not have been dressed as security but he did have an earwig on. Veterans were encouraged to wear their uniforms or something to indicate their service, which meant the alpha was in his uniform. 

Steve was talking to Howard along with a cluster of young omegas, his back turned to the dance floor and the refreshments table. Tony had shown up fashionably late hoping to get Steve’s attention from the moment he arrived, but his plan was foiled by Steve’s back being to him and it wasn’t like Howard would notice and say something. Though the omega was loving the view of the good Captain’s backside. 

Still, the night was about doing things for the veterans and Tony was determined to grant Steven a glorious night with himself. Even if Steve wouldn’t sleep with him, the man could still look and look Steve did often. He wasn’t as sneaky as he thought he was. 

Tony snagged a glass of champagne and went off to find Rhodey, maybe a bit of playing hard to get would remind Steve that Tony was his. 

He found Lt. Rhodes talking to some young General whose name was escaping Tony at the moment. But he knew the man was recently divorced and had previously made a comment on his looks. Perfect.

“Honey Bear!” Tony called. 

Rhodey looked up. “Tony. Late as usual.” He paused. “Is that alcohol?”

Tony waved him off. “Obviously not. After all, I’m only eighteen.” He winked at the Senator who straightened his back.

“You are not. In eight months, and that is definitely champagne.” Rhodey reached for the glass but Tony just waltzed around him. 

“General, would you care to dance?” Tony didn’t even wait for the man’s answer he just grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor, chugging the rest of his drink in the process. 

The Senator was shocked at the teenager's forwardness at first but quickly took his waist. But Tony still kept himself at a decent distance for him yet tried to keep the man interested. “So tell me, General, how are you enjoying my father’s shindig?”

“So far it’s been enjoyable. But this is my first one of these things without a date in quite some time. Impossible to get someone onto the dance floor, until you that is.”

“Oh, that is surprising. A handsome alpha like you with a successful career. You’re just trying to make me feel special.” 

He smiled. “It’s true. Every young omega is vying for Captain America’s attention, it seems. It’s hard for any alpha to compete with him I’m afraid.”

Tony smiled. “But the Captain isn’t like you and me, General. He just wants to defend the world he doesn’t see what he could make it into. I prefer people with a vision.”

The Alpha smiled. “Now, who’s the flatterer.”

Tony flushed. “I’ve been called worse.”

Steve wasn’t very interested in what the young ladies were saying. Sure the attention was great, but he was working and he was yet to see Tony. He’d only assigned one agent to him as he assumed that the young man would stick close to him. The soldier was starting to worry. He needed to find Tony. 

Steve excused himself. Walking over to the refreshment table he spotted him out on the dance floor dancing with a man he did not know. He felt a bubble of jealousy in his gut. But Tony was still seventeen and Steve had promised himself he wouldn’t lay claim to Tony, even in his mind, before Tony turned eighteen. 

Tony did look stunning. But Steve always thought he looked stunning. His burgundy suit was impeccable, except for where he had pushed the sleeves to his elbow. His dark hair was a mess and Steve could see a few days stubble on his cheeks. 

Steve narrowed his eyes as he watched the teenager take a sip from a glass he was sure wasn’t sparkling cider. Steve made a mental note to ask him about it later, but right now Steve needed a distraction from the handsome young man. He turned back to the fruit on the table and checked in with his team. 

“Nothing suspicious so far. And just in time, Director Carter arrived a few minutes ago.” one of the guys who was posted out front said. 

Steve turned to see her coming in the entrance with the man he assumed was her mate Daniel along with their children. He picked up a flute of champagne and walked over to introduce himself. 

However, Howard managed to intercept him. “Steve, let me introduce you to my right-hand man, Obadiah Stane.”

Steve managed not to instantly punch the man in the face, however, his wine glass suffered his reaction in the other man’s sted. He felt the stem crack in his palm but he ignored it and stood up straight. 

Obadiah stuck out his hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Captain. Howard and Tony have told me so much about you.”

_ Stay the fuck away from my Tony. _ He felt a growl in the back of his throat. _ Fuck so much for not getting possessive. _

Steve tried to keep his cool and shook the man’s hand. “Nice to finally meet the grounded one at SI.” If Steve gripped his hand too tight the other man didn’t seem to notice.

Steve did think Tony had a type. Stane was handsome, just as tall as Steve, had blue eyes and light brown hair. He could see how Harley had passed as his son. 

The thing Steve noted most though was how much older Stane was, Steve physically looked to be in his mid-late-twenties Stane while a handsome man was in his late thirties. He knew everything about this man was going to irritate him because this man was a threat to his future mate and pups. But Steve could play nice and just-

“Obie!!!” Tony came running over grinning like mad. Steve gritted his teeth when Tony hugged the man. “I’ve missed you. I haven’t seen you since I quiet SI.”

“Tony you look well. You look like your eating, and not just living off of coffee.”

He looked to Steve. “Steven brings me lunch and forces me to take a break. Literally forces, he carried me out of my lab one day.” 

The Alphas laughed, Steve bore through it. 

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Captain Rogers. Tony, would you like to dance?”

Tony took the man’s arm. “Absolutely.”

As soon as Tony’s back was turned Steve was fleeing from the scene, however when he did the toe of his shoe was just enough to catch under a server’s foot. The man’s tray of drinks went crashing into Tony. 

The disruption got the whole crowds’ attention. 

“I’m so sorry Mr. Stark.” The waiter tried to pick up the glasses. Stane looked furious. Steve started apologizing and helping the waiter. “It’s okay it’s my fault I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

Howard tapped Steve’s shoulder. “We have people for that. Let them help.”

“Oh of course.”

Tony huffed and walked away. “I think I have a spare suit in my room.”

Howard handed him a hotel key. “If you don’t I brought three maybe one of the other two will fit you.”

Tony took the key and headed for the ballroom door. Steve followed along behind only for Stane’s words to stop him. “He doesn’t need your help to change, _ Captain.” _

Steve couldn’t help it he growled. “Standard protocol is for agents to be accompanied everywhere by another agent.”

Tony turned back wide-eyed at the two alphas staring each other down. Howard sipped his drink with an amused look. The omega rolled his eyes at his father and tugged on Steve’s sleeves to get him to follow.

As they walked through the halls Steve rounded corners and went through the doors first. And once they reached Howard's room he went through and cleared the whole suite including the balcony. Tony was leaned against the door frame looking rather amused. “Are you done?”

Steve nodded. “It’s clear. I found Howard’s suits in the closet.”

Tony winked. “You know, Captain, if you wanted to get me alone you didn’t have to trip the waiter, you could have just asked.”

Steve quirked his lips and rolled his eyes. “Go change your suit, Tones.”

Tony walked into the bedroom with a pout. 

The older agent took the time to check in on his team. “Anything suspicious to report?”

“Nope, nothing here.”

“Not unless you count the amount of shrimp a group of navy seals has currently consumed fishy.”

Steve shook his head. “Easy on the puns, Agent Scott. Agent Tomlin?”

“No, nothing really. I did have one of the vets stumbling through the alley that I think we should tell the local cops about. He was young and awfully confused had this strange look in his eyes like he was coming off something.”

“Think you could I.D him to the local cops?”

“Yeah. Stark could probably give you a better description the guy had a prosthetic arm that could only be one of Stark’s prototypes.”

“I’ll ask him about it when we get back downstairs.”

One of the agents wolf-whistled into the mic. “Final getting a room with Tony, huh?”

Steve recognized that voice. “Who gave Clint a headset?”

Agent Fields spoke. “Sorry boss. He stole it. You know how he is.”

“He’s just changing Clint no need to get..” Steve trailed off as he saw Tony coming out of the bathroom without a shirt in just pants and a suit jacket

. “...Excited.” He continued. “Keep me posted.”

“Sounds like somebody’s-” Steve cut Clint off. 

“Where’s your shirt?”

Tony smirked. “Turns out dear old dad brought three suits but only one shirt. Think I could start a new trend.”

“I think that is a bit too sexy for a teenager to be trying to take over the fashion world with.” 

He moved closer to Steve. “Are you saying that nudity is inherently sexual, Steven, cause I’ve seen some of your drawings you don’t appear to have a problem with other people being nude?”

Steve backpedaled fast. “No that's not it at I just-”

“Just afraid of how jealous and possessive you’d become?”

Steve gaped like Tony had just slapped his face. “What?”

Tony moved closer and rested his hands on the labels of his uniform. “Oh come on. You and Obie were seconds away from pulling out your dicks and comparing the size of your knots.”

Steve huffed. “We were not.”

Tony smirked. “So if told you I’ve slept with him-”

He growled. “When was this? I don’t want that man touching you.” 

Tony’s eyes went wide. “Steve, I’ve never seen you this jealous.” 

The alpha huffed. “I’m not jealous, I just don’t trust that man. I don’t think his intentions to you are pure.”

“Oh, I’m well aware of what his’ intentions are my dad has pushing for the S in my initials to stand for Stane for awhile now.”

Steve growled again. “So that he can have his right hand inherit the company without so much legal red tape.”

“He’s not a good man. He’s cruel and not the kind of alpha you need.”

“You only just met him how would-” A light seemed to go off in Tony’s head. “This isn’t about me, this is about the other Tony, the older Tony.” He advanced on Steve and Steve retreated with his face turned from Tony.

“Come on Steve. Tell me what happened then.”

“No. It will affect things.” He retreated backwards further into the suit. 

“No, it won’t its a different reality. Come on Steve.” 

The back of his legs hit the couch Tony pushed him back and rested his hands on Steve’s knees as he leaned over him. “Tell me, what makes you so ready to tear into him? Or is it just pure jealousy?”

Steve drank in Tony. He was beautiful in the blue glow of the city lights in the dark hotel room. The glow almost reminded Steve the other Tony’s glow with the arc-reactor, if this Tony’s chest wasn’t marred by that red glow.

Steve moved quick he grabbed Tony’s wrists pulling the younger man atop him and rolling him to the floor just as bullets ripped into the wall behind where he had been standing. 

Tony’s dark eyes were wide and his fingers dug into Steve’s uniform. Steve turned on his coms. “I have shots fired at Tony in Howard’s room. The room is south facing. I want all rooftops cleared and a floor by floor search of the buildings with vantage point within half a mile away. 

Steve started to move. And Tony pulled him back down. “Tony I have to go after the guy.”

“Someone just tried to kill me Steven.”

Steve noticed Tony’s fingers were trembling against his captain's bars. He took them in his hand and kissed them “Alright, I’m not going anywhere. Until the other agents get here I’ll be right here.”

Unfortunately, Steve knew the other Tony seemed to grow accustomed to people trying to kill him. He hoped he did a better job in this world protecting his mate.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving (US), I have been writing a thesis this semester and another paper along with novels and fanfiction.  
My mother and I have actually had some discussions about me self publishing a novel. I haven't told her yet that I think I want to write novels for a living instead of teaching. (Which is good because I don't like the politics of academia).


	10. Nov 1991- Dec 16 1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look more plot. I guess y'all know what's about to happen based on the date.

Tony didn’t let go of Steve even when the other agent’s stormed the room he just clung to him. Clint had even snagged Rhodey from down stairs so hopefully Steve would then be able to do his job without Tony glued to him. He ran to Rhodey when he saw him hitting him with a hug. 

“Rhodey! They shot at me the bullets in the wall my chest was there! If Steve hadn’t been here-” Tony turned to gesture to the older man only to notice him missing. He quickly looked around the room. When he spotted him by the hotel room door talking to Director Carter, Tony shot across the room weaving between agents to get to the alpha. 

Tony wrapped his arms around the man's waist and plastered himself along his back. Steve paused mid-sentence before continuing. “I don’t think they were trying for Tony; I think they were still after Howard. But I think it would be in our best interest to put out a false report. Tell them that Tony was shot and has minor injuries. If this is a professional assassin his employer might not be pleased he clipped the wrong target.”

Peggy nodded. “We’ll have to keep all of the Starks, especially Tony way from the press. Or open spaces.”

Steve rubbed his hands over Tony’s. “They usually spend the Holidays at their private ski lodge in the Catskills. We could just extend their stay this year and tell the press that its to give Tony sometime to recover.”

Peggy nodded. “I’ll be asking people to spend the holidays without their families.”

Steve sighed. “I’ll scout out the lodge and put together a security detail so we need as few as possible. And I’ll only take volunteers.”

Peggy nodded in agreement. “I assume you’ll be on the detail, since Tony seems to be have become physically attached to you.”

Clint came in a moment later. “Cap, the perimeter is secure. Are you ready to move the Starks?”

Steve looked to Agent Sullivan and Agent Rodrigues who nodded. “I think we’re ready. Separate cars and routes available?”

Clint gave him two thumbs up. “I assume you’ll be in the car with Tony.” 

Steve looked over his shoulder at him. “I don’t think I have a choice.”

Rhodey rode in a car with Tony and Steve. They had placed Tony between the two of them in the back seat for the duration of the ride. Tony sat staring at his shoes with his arms crossed as they rode in unusual silence. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t made some lewd comment about being between two Alphas,” Rhodes said trying to get him to lighten up.

“Kinda hard to think about getting a knot when I almost had a bullet in my chest.” Tony snapped. 

Rhodey’s eyes widened and he glanced at Steve. The other alpha put an arm around Tony’s shoulder. “Tones, you trust me, right?”

The omega glanced up at Steve. “Of course.”

“Then, trust me when I say I’m not going to let anything happen to you or your parents.”

Tony just nodded and leaned into the Captain.

Rhodey grabbed his hand and squeezed. “And you know I always have your back.”

Tony smiled. “Lucky me, I have two handsome alphas making promises, but will you both respect me in the morning?”

The other two men grinned. “There he is, that’s our Tony.”

“Oh  _ our  _ Tony, you and Steve are claiming me now.”

The routes were coordinated so that each of the Starks arrived a few minutes apart at the manor. A car full of agents arrived at the house first to clear it. Then Howard, Tony, and Maria. 

Rhodey left to get back to base before the curfew shortly after they arrived. Fresh agents were there to run security detail but Steve couldn’t go back to his apartment. Instead he settled into his old room. Unfortunately he didn’t have sleep pants so boxers it was. Interestingly, Howard had decided to splurge and put a TV in very guest bedroom, for which Steve was taking full advantage of as he couldn’t sleep knowing Tony had nearly died. 

It was almost one when he heard glass shatter in the kitchen. No one else would have heard it the only reason he did was due to the serum. He was out of bed and sneaking down the hall in an instant. When he burst threw the kitchen entrance, he scared Tony so badly he dropped the dust pan full of a broken mug.

“Fuck, Steven!” He groaned at the mess. 

“Tony, shit I’m sorry for scaring you I thought you were-”

“I know what you thought- that's why you scarred me so much.”

Steve opened his mouth then ground his jaw. “Let me help you clean that up.” 

The room was silent except for a scrap of the broom and the sound of glass clinking against the metal dust pan. Tony eyed Steve’s nakedness with sideways glances. At least something good had come from the whole ordeal. 

Steve emptied the pan into the trash, he turned around and caught the blush on Tony’s cheeks and suddenly became very aware of his own lack of clothing. He cleared his throat. “I suppose you can’t sleep either.”

Tony shook his head. “No, I came down to make cocoa and right as I was getting the mug down a shadow crossed over the window. I didn’t realize it was the agent on patrol.” He motioned to the trash bind. 

Steve shook his head smirking. “How about we make us some cocoa and go up stairs and watch Dragnet on nickatnite?” 

“God yes!” Tony breathed before turning back to the cupboard to get more mugs.”

They laid on Steve’s bed watching the old black and white shows wrapped up in blankets. Tony fell asleep about a quarter before three; Steve few asleep at a quarter after. 

That afternoon Steve and Clint drove Tony to his apartment so he could pack up everything he needed for the lodge. While he packed Clint and Steve stood in the kitchen over topographical maps and architectural plans of the lodge. 

“Shit, Steve look at this balcony, you’re gonna have to have two covering it, one out by the pool and one person out front and then at least one person covering the garage. You’ll need twelve agents just to cover that around the clock.”

“I know, but its the only house Stark owns that is this isolated with enough housing space for the agents needed to cover it to live on site.”

Clint did a quick count. “Twelve agents. I see nine bedrooms.”

“Six when you account for Howard, Maria, Tony, and Jarvis. So we’ll have to double up.” Steve said drawing circles around some places on the satellite image around the property. 

Clint smirked. “So are you rooming with Tony?”

Steve ignored him. “I want motion sensors here to make a perimeter.”

“All well and good, but we already know the dude is a sniper so what are you going to do about the trees? Also this bedroom is the furthest away from Howard and Maria, we could put you and Tony there for some  _ alone time.” _

“Keep it up Barton and I’ll volunteer you for this assignment.”

Clint flicked a straw wrapped into the trash bind. “Aw. Cap, don’t threaten me with something I was already planning on doing.”

Steve nodded. “That just leaves ten more agents to acquire.”

  
  


Dec 14 1991

The wind outside was brutal and cut right through all the layers Steve had on. He was done with patrol and ducked into the mud room next to the garage. Tony was waiting with two cups of coffee. 

“Evening Steven or I guess I should say morning.”

Steve took the coffee from his hand. “Thanks Tones, show me how much progress you’ve made on our case.”

Distracted by the hot goodness in his hands Steve didn’t notice when Tony leaned up on his tip toes and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. In his shock the alpha forgot himself in the moment and kissed back.

“Of course dear,” he smirked.

“ _ Tony,” _ Steve warned. 

The omega just smirked and continued into the workshop. “I know. I know. Not until I turn eighteen.”

He grabbed a wrench with his free hand and swung it like a bat. “But ever since, Obie got here.” Steve gritted his jaw. “This little winter wonderland vacation has become a personal hell for me.”

Steve took his usual seat on the couch. “I didn’t want him here either, Tony. Just tell your dad you don’t want to mate with him.” 

“Dad, won’t like that answer. What would I tell him then? I’m waiting for you to bend me over on the nearest surface when I legally become an adult? I doubt he’d take it well.”

“Well, you don’t have to be so crude about it.”

Tony tightened the bolt on his contraption. “How’ bout ‘hey dad, how about I have babies with Capcicle since you know technically in Steve’s timeline we already have had them.”

Steve smirked as he sketched. “Now you’re being obstinate on purpose.”

“I always am. I’m offended that you think I don’t consciously make an effort to be so.”

Steve didn’t look you from his sketch. “Agent Riveria is bunking with you for a reason. Obie gets his own room and you have an Agent to constantly keep unwanted Alpha’s out of your room.”

The teenager dropped himself onto the couch. “I’d be happier if I was sharing with you.”

Steve didn’t look up but he did raise an eyebrow. “That would be pretty awkward during your heat next week.”

Tony laid his head over on Steve’s shoulder. “Not really. Since mom and Howard are flying to the house in the Cayman’s, I was thinking maybe him and SHIELD, wouldn’t have to know.”

“Tony.” 

“Why not? It could be like last time; I liked you holding me it helped. We could rent out our limit at Blockbuster and never leave my room.”

Steve turned towards Tony and kissed his hair. “You know why.”

The omega huffed and jumped to his feet. He poked Steve’s chest with his wrench. “If I don’t die from lack of sex before then, you, Steven G Rogers, had better make me be incapable of leaving my bed the morning after my eighteenth.”

Steve winked. “I’m afraid you’ll have to wait. I said I’d take you on a date when you turned eighteen.” 

Tony smirked back. “Steven, exactly where you think dates end for me. In my bed room.”

Steve stood and sipped his hot chocolate looking Tony dead in the eyes. “As you are fond of pointing out, I am an old fashion gentlemen. I don’t ‘put out’ on a first date so you’ll have to earn a second date all on your own.”

Tony groaned. “I’m going to go mad before I get through the first one!”

  
  


December 16, 1991

Usually Steve accompanied Howard on his morning walk around the compound, but this morning Howard was busy packing for his trip to the Cayman’s house. It wasn’t exactly a business trip like they told Tony. The VP and Secretary of State were meeting with Howard to discuss something Steve wasn’t even allowed to know. 

Steve stopped at the mailbox to snag the mail after he finished his patrol. For some reason a bill marked urgent-overdue caught his eye. ‘Why would Howard, a billionaire have an overdue bill?”

Steve felt up the envelope for anything unusual before tearing into it. Inside was a folded piece of nondescript copy paper with only a few sentences typed out. ‘Give us the real one or you and your family will die. This is your last chance.’ 

It wasn’t signed but the Hydra symbol was drawn.

Steve was furious. He stormed pasted where Jarvis was loading the car, poor old man, and into Howard’s study. Steve actually ripped a door from one of its hinges. “When were you going to tell me about this?” He waved the letter. 

“It would have been a hell of a lot easier if you had been honest from the start Howard.”

The other man rolled his eyes. “And you would have gone off half-cocked, ready to by Captain America again and kick some Hydra ass. Just like you are now.”

“No,I’m off right now because, how the fuck are we supposed to protect you if you don’t share with us who’s after you?”

“That’s exactly why I’m going to the meeting in the Cayman’s I need to discuss this with the highest possible authorities.”

Steve actually growled at Howard and Jarvis walked in and interrupted. “Pardon me, Mr. Stark, but the car is ready. We should be leaving for the airport now.”

“Not We, Jarvis. Just me, Maria and Agents Sullivan and York.” 

“No, Sullivan and Me.” Steve crossed his arms. “I can’t send my men into a situation when they don’t know what else you’ve hidden.”

Howard rolled his eyes. 

Steve snagged Tony as they exited the office and pulled him into an alcove. “I have you’re proof its Hydra. Howard’s been hiding these letters.” 

Steve shoved the envelope and paper into Tony’s hands. “Don’t let those out of your sight. As soon as they are airborne, Clint will come pick you up and take you to SHIELD to analyze that. Don’t leave with anyone other than me or Clint, got it.”

Tony glanced down at the letter. “You don’t really think Hydra infiltrated SHIELD?”

“Look at the postage stamp. It hasn’t been marked. Meaning it was hand-delivered.”

Tony leaned up and kissed Steve’s cheek. “No one but you or Clint.” 

  
  


They loaded into the car. York driving, Howard riding in the front seat next to him. Steve sat in the back behind Howard with Maria next to him. “So now that it’s just the four of us why don’t you fill us in on why you didn’t tell us who was trying to kill you?”

“Oh I don’t know Steve maybe for the same reason you didn’t tell me you were fucking my son.”

“Howard!” Maria scoffed. 

Steve was floored. “Howard, We’re not… It’s not like that.”

Even Agent York cocked an eyebrow at him in the rearview mirror. 

“Oh I’m sure. I wasn’t sure if it was you or Lt. Rhodes at first. There hasn’t been some scandal involving who he’s been with in months, I assumed he was only dating one person. Tony, kept slipping dirty military-grade clothes into the laundry. But then I noticed every other Saturday he has a receipt for condoms or donuts from the convenience store next your apartment. So tell me again Steve how ‘it’s not like that’, that you aren’t fucking Tony.”

Maria was glaring back and forth between him and Howard. 

Steve took a deep breath. “If you don’t believe me would you believe Tony, In at least a third of our conversations he complains about how I won’t fuck him until he turns eighteen.”

Howard rolled his eyes. “You expect me to believe that. I weren’t exactly checking IDs of the Omegas lined up outside your tent in the war. What makes Tony the exception?”

“Times have changed! You have a son that’s almost grown and you haven’t grown up. So tell me Howard, what other secrets do you have kept away, huh?”

Before Howard could muster a response, a bullet ripped through Agent Yorks forehead exploding out the back covering Steve and Maria in blood and brains. York’s death caused the car to run off of the curve and into a tree, which just barely prevented them from sliding off the mountain. 

Steve jolted into action. He unbuckled his seat belt and dove for the radio communicator in the front seat. “Agent down requesting immediate backup a mile past Bridgton rd. I repeat, Agent down a mile south of Bridgeton rd.” 

Steve heard a few words faint on the other end and then static took over. He dropped the mic and turned to Howard and Maria. “Keep your heads down and out of sight.”

The supersoldier pulled the gun from York’s hip and from his ankle, before sitting up and pulling down the back seat so he could get to his shield in the trunk. Steve could see a figure rapidly approaching Maria’s side of the car. He looked out his side. Nothing.

“Keep heads down and cover your ears.” 

Steve sent two rounds into the windows shattering the glass, before aiming for the approaching man. The surprise of someone firing back gave Steve just enough time to open the door on his side and climb out. He took shelter behind the trunk of the car and began firing. 

The long-haired man was clearly wearing some form of armor due to bullets not even phasing him as they hit his chest. Steve put his shield in front of himself and charged from behind his cover at the other man. He and Tony had run tests he knew it was a hard hit. It pushed the other man back enough for Steve to get his footing for hand to hand combat. 

It was then that Steve got a good look at the other man’s face. The shock of the face he saw was almost caused him to forget to dodge the incoming punch. But then the punches were flying and Steve had to keep Howard and Maria safe. 

“Come on, what happened to you? Buck, you gonna remember me?”

The next time Bucky threw a punch Steve caught it between his shield and his thigh shattering the bone. 

“Pretty sure, I don’t leave loose ends enough to be on a name basis.” his fist collided with Steve’s jaw knocking the supersoldier back. It had been a long time since he’d been hit that hard. Off-balance Steve was unprepared and earned a kick to the chest. He fell back onto the asphalt. The other soldier hesitated. 

Steve could hear why police sirens were closing in. Bucky pulled out a gun and pointed it at Steve. The supersoldier didn’t even hear the gunshot he just felt his own hot blood pooling behind his shoulder on the cold asphalt. He didn’t even have time to yell out before he lost consciousness. 

  
  



	11. Dec 16-17 1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets Teary a lot

Dec 16 1991 5:15pm

It took Tony a surprisingly long time to realize that something had gone wrong. With his parents and Steve gone, there was no one Tony particularly wanted to be around in the house. So Tony choose to use that distraction-free time to bury himself in the lab. 

About an hour after Steve had left, Barton came in a cleared the garage. Tony thought it was a bit strange but figured Steve had the agents being overly cautious now that they knew it was Hydra, they were dealing with. He just casually glanced at the other Agent as he went around to room to make sure he didn’t touch anything too hazardous or delicately calibrated. It wasn’t until Assistant Director Fury walked in shortly after five, that Tony knew he was even missing information. 

He pretended not to notice the hushed whispers between the two other Agents. Clint nodded to Fury before starting for Tony’s workbench. 

Knowing this was going to be serious, the teenager put down his torch and turned off the gas. “Are we ready to move? I think Cap wanted me to get started on the evidence he found asap. If I do a good job, he might even give me a kiss.” He wagged his eyebrows but Clint’s face remained stern. 

_ Shit. Somethings really wrong.  _ Clint usually would crack jokes with him about him and Steve’s weird relationship.

“Tony,” the alpha spoke slowly. “There was an attack on your parents' car. Your parents are at a secure SHIELD medical facility being treated for minor injuries.”

Tony swallowed. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Steve-“

“That’s enough Agent Barton.” Fury said sternly.

Clint shot him a cold look and turned back to Tony. “Steve was shot in the chest, he’s currently in surgery.”

Fury rubbed his brow as Clint continued. “Agent York was killed. We’ve contacted his family and his mate is bringing in his codebook. But...”

Tony was reeling; he felt like someone had punched him in his sternum. But perhaps the punch was coming from his own heart racing as the gravity of the situation set in. “Codebook?”

Fury nodded “It's a coded file that contains safe house locations-“

“Last will and testament. And mission details.”

Clint looked up. “Did Steve tell you about them or who he might have given his too?”

Tony nodded. “I have it.”

Fury just stared at him bewildered. “Oh fuck. I’ll kill Rogers if he survives this.”

Tony took offense. “I’m not that irresponsible!”

Fury put his hands on his hips. “Says the pregnant teenager.”

He blinked. “What?”

“To decode the file you need a word or phrase which answers a question that only the file holder knows and a date. And considering the clue Steve put on file was ‘the name of the holder’s son’, I assume you’re pregnant or you’ve left something serious out of your personal file, Stark.”

Tony put his hand over his mouth. He couldn’t help but smile and shake his head. “Steve and I have never had sex. We haven’t even had an official date. It’s crazy but I already know what we’re naming our first kid.”

Tony started to sob. “Oh god. If Steve dies, we won’t-“

Clint wrapped Tony in a hug. “Hey, it’s just a precaution. Steve’s the strongest guy I know-literally- he’ll pull through.”

Tony nodded into Clint’s shoulder. 

Fury motioned towards the door. “Come on. Let’s get you to the hospital.”

As they got into the car, Tony fought back the tears. “Clint, can...can you pick up Rhodey in case…” Tony bit his lip.

The older man nodded. “Yeah, I’ll get him.”

They arrived at the SHIELD medical facility, which looked like every other hospital Tony had ever been too. But most other Hospitals didn’t have such strict security measures and a key card/fingerprint scan combination to access the elevator. Fury led him and Clint to the Starks’ room. 

Howard laid on the bed closest to the door. His foot was in a cast and he had stitches in his forehead. Tony was glad he was alive but he ignored him and walked to his mother’s bed.

Nothing outright appeared to be wrong with her other than a sprained wrist. 

“Mom, are you alright?”

“Tony, sweetheart, I’m okay.” She smiled at her boy.” I have a sprained wrist and three fractured ribs. The doctors don’t want me to move too much.”

Tony took her hand. “Let me know if I can get you anything. I could see what books I have in my office at SHIELD.”

“Honey, I’m fine really.”

Howard piped in. “Tony, could you get a message to Obadiah for me?”

The omega ignored his father. 

His voice grew stern. “I’m talking to you.”

Tony sighed before gruffly saying, “No.”

“No?”

“Sweetie, please don’t fight with your father while he’s in the hospital.”

“ **You’re ** here because of him!” He snapped.

“Tony! Don’t blame your father for this.” Maria protested.

“No, it’s his fault! He didn’t tell us who was after him even though he knew. If Steve had known it was Hydra…” Tony bit back the tears. “If he’d known, the security would have been so much tighter at least twice the agents! But you and your ego kept it a secret, now it hurts mom to breathe and Steve-“

Tony wipes his eyes. “If he dies, I’m never going to forgive you and I’m never going to speak to you again.” 

Howard gaped at his son he had nothing he could say to that. 

The teenager squeezed his mother’s hand.” I’ll be back, mom. I’m gonna go check on how Steve’s surgery is coming.”

Dec 16, 1991 11:32 pm

Clint tapped Tony’s shoulder. “Hey. They wheeled Steve out of surgery a few minutes ago; he’s in the room next to your parents for security purposes.”

Tony bolted up. He hadn't even realized he’d fallen asleep in the chair next to his mother. He walked out of his parents' room and looked to see which room Steve was occupying. On one of the nameplates, he spotted ‘Rogers’, and started to enter only to be intercepted by a nurse. 

The other male omega was probably in his mid-twenties and stopped Tony in his tracks. “I’m sorry sir, but I can not permit you to enter. Only family is allowed to enter before Captain Rogers is awake.”

Tony crossed his arms. “Well considering, his parents died in the 1930s and he doesn’t have kids yet. I’m to closest thing.”

He gave Tony the fakest smile he’d ever seen. “Unfortunately, the Captain has you listed as a family friend rather than family. You’ll have to wait until he regains consciousness.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I suppose being Steve’s secret boyfriend won't get me in there.”

“Not a chance.”

Tony huffed. “Listen, I’m an Agent-”

“Fortunately, SHIELD medical policy allows Doctors to override Agent Authority up to the Director level.”

Tony stepped into the other man’s face. “So you’re saying I’m not getting in that room unless Director Carter orders you to?”

The man smirked. “Or Captain Rogers says so. So if you would just go to the waiting room and we will ask Captain Rogers when he wakes up.”

“I’ll be back. Here in a few minutes, and you will let me through that door.”

“Not a chance in hell, kid.”

Tony bristled and stormed off, pulling out his cell phone. 

Angrily he dialed, the director. 

“Aunt Peggy?”

“Tony, sweety, I’m on my way. How are your parents?”

Tony pulled at his hair. “A bit banged up but they’ll be okay. I’m calling cause-”

“Cause Steve was shot.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah. They… the stupid nurse won’t let me in cause I’m not family.”

“You are his family. You’re his world.”

“I know;” he started tearing up again. “I just… I can’t lose him.”

“I lost him once, but I’ll be damned if I let you lose him. I’ll be there in a few. Just stay calm.”

December 17 1991 12:03am

The click of heels on tile flooring made Tony lookup. Peggy was walking towards him with purpose. The teenager rushed to meet her.

She intercepted him with a hug with a hand on the back of his neck. She pulled his head down to her shoulder. Tony let out a sigh of relief. 

“Let’s see what I can do about getting you cleared to enter Steve's room.”

She moved so that she had her hand on Tony’s back rubbing circles as they moved down the hall. 

They were intercepted by the same nurse from earlier, who looked surprised to see Director Carter. 

“Director, ma’am, I’d highly recommend no one going in there until the Captain has regained consciousness.”

“Would you have barred Tony from entering if they were mates?”

The other omega shook his head. “No, but-”

Peggy cut him off. “Tony, you should go to see Steve now.” 

Tony stepped around Peggy, walking past the nurse and into Steve’s room. It wasn’t very mature but Tony couldn’t help it; He stuck his tongue out at the nurse as he walked by.

Steve was perfectly still on the hospital bed, the rise and fall of his chest was the only thing that made him look like he was alive. His chest was bandaged, blood was being put into his arm and a breathing tube was placed in his nose.

Something tightened in Tony’s chest making him pause in the middle of the room. Captain America wasn’t supposed to be this vulnerable. He wasn’t this mortal.

Stepping forward, Tony pulled a chair next to his bedside. He stared at the cuts and bruising clearly from a fight splattered across Steve’s knuckles. Captain America may be immortal, but Steve-Steve wasn’t. The still unhealed split lip was enough to remind the younger man of that. 

Tony swallowed before reaching forward and taking Steve’s hand in his own. “Steven, If you can hear me. Don’t you dare die on me and make me read this awful book. I… I know you don’t believe me when I say it but, I can’t go back to you not being there. If you’re gone, I have nothing else in this universe. And...and I’ll find some way to bring another Captain America to this one just to chew you out.”

Tony sniffed. “I love you, Steve.”

Tony kissed his palm before laying his head on the bed next to Steve. 

  
  


December 17, 1991, 2:40 am

Steve awoke to a loud thump, followed by a string of ‘stupid book-that son of a bitch had to make it this thick’. He smiled to himself.  _ Tony.  _

Slowly he began to open his eyes, blinking them open as they adjusted to the poorly lit hospital room. In the dim glow of machine lights and half-lidded eyes, Steve could make out Tony kneeling on the floor. 

He remained still for a moment, his back to Steve. 

“ _ Oh my god.”  _ He finally whispered. 

Steve could see what caused the reaction, he could see the faint reflection of metal and the dossier book lying open on the floor. 

Tony sniffed and started to sob. “You asshole, a ring you leave a ring for me to find while you’re dying.”

“‘M not dying,” Steve mumbled. 

Tony’s head whipped around. “Steve!”

He smiled and tried to sit up only for searing pain to keep him on his back. “Hey, Tony.”

Tony bolted up and stood over, Steve and grabbed his hand. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit in the chest by a rhino. Don’t cry over the book, I’ll get you a new copy.”

Tony huffed. “No, but it is if you got shot in the fucking chest, Steven. And you don’t get to make jokes right now.”

The alpha rolled his eyes and reached for the fist which held the ring Tony had in a vice grip. “This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.”

Gently he pried Tony’s fingers open taking the ring from him. Tony dropped the ring into his hand and moved to sit on the side of the bed. 

The older man sighed and contemplated the ring. “This wasn’t how I intended this to go.”

“Did you intend for me to find that only after you died?”

Steve grinned. “I thought you’d peek well before then.”

“You underestimate how much I dislike Howard.”

Steve reached across with his other hand and took Tony’s hand in his. “Tony I tried. Are your parents?”

He squeezed his hand reassuringly. “They’re fine, Steve. Agent York, however-”

“Is dead… I saw his brain come out of his head. You don’t recover from that. Why aren’t you with your parents?”

“I can’t even look at Howard right now. If he’d have told you-”

“We can’t think like that. Also, I wouldn’t know that Bucky is alive.”

“Bucky- as in Sergeant Barnes.”

Steve nodded. 

Tony wagged his eyebrows. “Maybe after you get out of here, the three of us could give that ticker of your a stress test.”

Steve closed his eyes. “Just the two of us. Forever. I have no intention of ever sharing you with anyone.” 

Tony gave him a strange look. A comment about Steve’s jealousy danced on his tongue but died out. 

Steve held up the ring. “Anthony Edward Stark. I have fallen in love with you twice in two separate universes. No matter what time-what dimension-what universe- I will always fall for you. you will always be the one for me- and no one else. Upon turning eighteen, would you mmm-”

Tony lunged forward and kissed him before he could get the final words out. He threw his leg over Steve’s hips and continued kissing him. “Yes. Yes. You insufferable man.”

Steve ran his hands up Tony’s thighs as Tony continued to cup his jaw and kiss him.

A few seconds later, the nurse from earlier came storming in with a crash cart. “MR. STARK. Engaged or not, if you continue to endanger my patient I will throw you out. You can’t raise a man that just had open-heart surgery's heart rate rise that fast.”

The teenager hummed against the blond's lips. “That’s not all I can make rise.”

Steve huffed. “No sex in the hospital. Engaged or not, no sex until you’re eighteen.”

Tony threw his head back and groaned, before dismounting from the bed. “You’re ridiculously old fashioned, Rogers.”

Steve slid the ring on Tony’s finger. "If it's any consolation, I have no problem with you hyphenating your name.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Be honest who saw that coming? Also happy late Valentine's day.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea how much of this au I will write. No beta. lol pun.


End file.
